Amour sous perfusion
by EurekaCG
Summary: Résumé : Elfie est malade. Elle passe sa vie à l'hôpital, elle en est même la mascotte. Jusqu'au jour, où par manque de place on lui impose un camarade de chambre... Planquez les seringues, ça va ruer dans les brancards ! Pairing : (l'intrigue de l'histoire repose sur le fait qu'on ne connaisse pas l'identité du premier rôle masculin pendant un partie de l'histoire) / Elfie [OC]
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

Son univers à elle, c'était les médecins, les médicaments et l'odeur particulière de l'antiseptique.  
Elfie comme elle aimait à se faire appeler avait 20 ans et ici, dans l'hôpital, tout le monde la connaissait. On aurait pu croire qu'elle vivait ici. Cependant, elle avait une famille et elle y tenait beaucoup. Elle s'entendait très bien avec sa sœur de 16 ans, Emma, car toutes deux partageaient une même passion, la musique et les dramas asiatiques. A vingt ans, Elfie, était une jeune fille heureuse malgré sa maladie. Toujours un mot sympathique pour les infirmières du service de rhumatologie, elle était en quelque sorte la mascotte ici. On la taquinait souvent pour sa musique qui s'entendait parfois un peu trop et sur ses goûts originaux. Etant patiente depuis un moment et pour une durée encore indéterminée, elle jouissait de quelques privilèges, comme celui d'avoir une chambre seule ou encore de pouvoir se déplacer sans avoir à en informer quiconque. En dépit de son état de santé, Elfie avait décidé de continuer ses études et elle réussissait admirablement sa formation de dessinatrice pour enfants. En fait, voilà son premier amour, le dessin. Avec la lecture et ses dramas, c'est la chose qui lui permettait de s'évader de cet univers froid. Elle oubliait tout lorsqu'elle saisissait ses crayons et qu'elle dessinait. Elle n'était plus malade, ne souffrait plus et se sentait devenir une autre. D'ailleurs dans sa chambre, outre les posters de ses célébrités asiatiques préférées, des dessins sont scotchés aux murs. Elle s'y sentait bien maintenant, même si elle aurait préféré être chez elle, bien évidemment. Mais elle avait pris ses marques, avait ses petites habitudes.

**Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… **  
En effet, son petit univers allait être envahi ! Elle tenta bien de protester auprès de Sophie l'infirmière de garde mais, en pleine période de fêtes, le service était plein et seule sa chambre, prévue normalement pour deux patients, pouvait accueillir le nouveau malade.

« - Je sais bien Elfie, mais les circonstances sont particulières ! On n'a aucune chambre de libre et les autres patients sont indéplaçables.  
- Mais… Enfin… C'est un homme ! Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un pervers déglingué de la tête ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule avec un maniaque !  
- Voyons Elfie ! Tu sais qu'on est toujours là et pourquoi veux-tu qu'il s'agisse d'un maniaque ? Tu regardes vraiment trop de tes dra…  
- DRAMAS, Sophie.  
- Oui, voilà, drama ! Enfin bref, arrête de discuter de toute façon la question a déjà été réglé par le médecin de garde. Et si ça peut te rassurer, vu l'état dans lequel il est, il ne pourrait pas te faire grand chose !  
- Ah, parce qu'en plus c'est un grabataire ! Il a quel âge, 80 ans ?  
- Non c'est un jeune homme, mais il a été victime d'un accident de voiture et il est salement amoché.  
- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Il n'a rien à faire en rhumato ?!  
- Ta chambre est la seule disponible du service Rhumato/Orthopédie, tu sais bien qu'on se partage le même service.  
- Pff ! Et en plus je vais devoir mettre des écouteurs pour pouvoir écouter ma musique, mes films…  
- Arrête de ronchonner, tu sais très bien que si une autre solution était envisageable…  
- Je sais Sophie… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis énervée aujourd'hui. En plus, il n'y est pour rien ce pauvre garçon.  
- Je sais bien. Ne t'en fais pas, en plus il ne te gênera pas. Il dort la plupart du temps depuis son opération. »

Elfie était contrariée, non pas par la nouveau venu, mais par sa réaction. Elle se trouvait carrément cruelle d'avoir bougonné à cause d'un truc pareil.

« - Finit les dramas jusqu'à trois heure du matin. » souffla dit-elle.

Elle rangea un peu la chambre, histoire de faire de la place à son nouveau colocataire, mais surtout pour ne pas passer pour une souillon. En effet, elle s'attendait à voir débouler toute la famille du patient, comme c'était toujours le cas. Mais bizarrement, lorsque les brancardiers arrivèrent avec le malade allongé sur son lit, personne ne suivait. Elfie, qui pourtant avait passé la plupart de sa courte vie dans les hôpitaux fut tout de même un peu impressionnée par l'état du malade. C'était simple, il était bandé, plâtré, perfusé de partout. Le bandage de sa tête laissait juste entrevoir ses yeux. Son bras droit était plâtré jusqu'à l'épaule, il était maintenu par un corset et sa jambe gauche plâtrée était soutenue en l'air. Le peu de peau qu'elle put entrevoir était marquée d'égratignures de plus ou moindre importance. Des tuyaux, fils et tubes se balançaient mollement sur les côté du lit, aux bruits mécaniques des pompes à morphine.

« - Ça a du être un sacré carambolage » pensa t-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, pour laisser un peu d'intimité au blessé pendant que les infirmières lui prodiguaient les soins dont il avait besoin, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le dossier au pied du lit.  
Elle lut :

« - **_Kim Ji Lee_**.  
- Un nom typiquement coréen ! » Se dit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement.

Elle repensa alors aux yeux en amandes qu'elle avait entraperçu quelques secondes auparavant et sortit de la chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

Il allait mourir ! La souffrance était telle, qu'il priait pour qu'on l'achève. Chacun de ses membres lui faisaient atrocement mal. Le fait même de respirer le mettait au supplice. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son corps pourrait un jour le martyriser ainsi. Il avait l'impression qu'un sumo s'était amusé à lui sauté dessus. Tous ses os semblaient brisés, broyés. Il se rappela alors de la raison de son état déplorable. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'accident, juste du bruit de la taule froissée puis après de l'explosion. On lui avait dit qu'il avait été éjecté de la voiture avant que celle-ci ne prenne feu. Ça lui avait sauvé la vie. Il n'en avait pas été de même pour son manager qui conduisait. Il était tard et un chauffard leur avait barré la route lui faisant perdre le contrôle du véhicule. S'il retrouvait la personne responsable de la mort de son plus proche collaborateur et ami, il le tuerait. Cet homme, qu'il considérait comme un père, laissait derrière lui une femme et deux enfants. Ce soir-là, JYP (xD petit clin d'œil, je précise que dans la réalité il n'est pas le manager de notre mystérieux malade) et lui était sorti pour fêter le début de leur nouvelle aventure. En effet, ils avaient décidé de lancer sa carrière solo en France. Lui, le jeune issu d'une famille modeste, idol coréenne reconnue tentait sa chance dans l'hexagone. Ils étaient heureux et impatients de démarrer la promo'. Et puis après avoir bu un verre dans un bar chic de Paris, ils avaient repris la route. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien puis, plus rien. Et quelques jours plus tard il s'était retrouvé ici, dans cet hôpital. Heureusement, il comprenait le français et, même s'il ne le parlait pas couramment, il savait se débrouiller. Il avait du mal à parler, sa mâchoire avait souffert pendant l'accident, mais il avait réussi à contacter ses proches. Le grand patron arrivait demain. En attendant, il avait prévenu un de ses collaborateurs en France qui s'était chargé des démarches administrative. Vu sa popularité assez restreinte dans ce pays, on avait pris pour unique précaution, la dissimulation de son identité. Il avait donc pris le nom de son meilleur ami. Celui se moquerait bien de lui, lui qui n'aimait déjà pas les trajets en voiture… Enfin pour le moment, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rire ! Il haïssait à cet instant tout le corps médical du monde entier. Ils semblaient s'acharner sur son corps tuméfié. Piquant ici, palpant là… Et encore, ils lui avaient enlevé cet horrible tube censé l'aider à respirer. Il avait soif et avait l'impression d'avoir passé deux semaines dans le Sahara sans jamais croiser une oasis.

« - Mul…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?!  
- Bul ? Mul ? C'est quoi ça ?  
- Il doit délirer… »

Il repensa alors au lieu dans lequel il se trouvait et surtout dans quel pays celui-ci se situait. Mais comment disait-on cela en français ?  
Il se dit alors que l'anglais était parlé partout dans le monde et que ces personnes capables de le torturer à coup d'aiguille devaient certainement comprendre cette langue.

« - Water… Please… S'il-vous-plait… » dit-il péniblement la gorge serrée.  
« - Nous vous donnerons de l'eau après vos soins, Monsieur. »

« - Ah ! Eau ! Voilà. Ça se dit eau. » se rappela-t-il.

Il avait eu du mal à saisir le sens de leurs propos tant son esprit était embrumé par les drogues qu'ils lui avaient administré. Pourquoi lui en donné autant alors que la douleur ne faisait qu'empirer, se demandait-il. Et lui qui pensait souffrir quand, après de longues heures d'entrainement en salle de sport ou de danse, ses muscles endoloris le tiraillaient.  
Il était prêt à leur dire qu'ils pouvaient bien se mettre leurs aiguilles là où il pensait et lui donner un verre d'eau, mais il se retint.  
Pour se changer les idées pendant ce calvaire interminable, il observa son nouvel environnement.  
Il remarqua alors le deuxième lit à côté du sien. La couverture était négligemment rabattue et une peluche rose trônait sur l'oreiller. Sur la petite table attenante étaient éparpillés stylos, feutres, crayons et feuilles. Il en conclut alors qu'il devrait partager sa chambre avec un enfant. Ca l'étonnait, en général les enfants étaient soignés dans des services de pédiatrie. Il espérait ne pas tomber sur un mioche braillard. Il aimait les enfants en général mais dans son état le moindre bruit lui rappelait l'atroce migraine qui lui broyait la tête.  
Alors qu'il allait continuer son observation une infirmière tenta de le tourner sur le côté.  
La douleur devînt si aigue qu'elle interrompît le cours de ses pensée, et c'est alors qu'il perdit connaissance.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3_**

Elfie une fois sortie, prit l'ascenseur, direction le rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait pris l'habitude de retrouver quelques collègues d'infortune au coin fumeur. Et il s'agissait bien d'un coin. Une petite parcelle de béton jalonnée de trois bancs et de cendriers/poubelles. Depuis trois mois qu'elle était ici elle avait lié connaissance avec plusieurs personnes. Il y avait Joëlle qu'elle appelait affectueusement Tatie, Jay un jeune américano-coréen ici pour une blessure au genou. Et Ben un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui avait toujours le mot pour rire.  
Elle avait un peu de mal à se déplacer aujourd'hui, c'est donc d'un pas lent qu'elle ouvrit la porte donnant sur le « fumoir » comme elle l'appelait.

« - Salut la compagnie ! » Lança-t-elle  
« - Coucou ma puce. » La salua Tatie Joelle.  
« - Hello Elfie ! » L'interpella Jay  
« - Ah voilà le petit soleil du Fumoir. On t'attendait plus tôt. Où étais-tu passée Elfie ? » questionna Ben.  
« - Ah ! J'ai eu l'agréable surprise de me voir attribuer un coloc' ! Enfin… Le pauvre il est dans un sale état.  
- Ah ?  
- Oui ! Il est carrément momifié !  
- Crois-en l'expérience de Tatie, parfois il serait préférable pour certain de pas montrer leur tête ! Hier j'en ai vu un il était tellement vilain que…  
- Tatie ! Jay dis-moi tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?!  
- Ouais… Le médecin n'est pas sûr que je puisse redanser un jour…  
- Ah… Sale coup. Enfin c'est pas définitif.  
- C'est ce que je lui ai dit ! S'il ne garde pas le moral, c'est mal barré. » Intervint Ben.

Ils papotèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du repas de midi. Elfie décida de remonter pour manger et surtout parce qu'elle avait besoin de soulager une envie pressante. Elle aurait pu utiliser les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée, mais elle en avait fait l'expérience une fois et n'y aurait jamais remis les pieds pour tout l'or du monde. Elle s'était demandée en rentrant dans la cabine des W.C, comment il était possible, sauf en cas de grave malformation physique, d'arriver à badigeonner le plafond d'excréments !  
Une fois parvenue devant la porte de sa chambre, elle ne sut pas quoi faire. Devait-elle frapper ? Mais s'il dormait et qu'elle le gênait ? Elle décida finalement d'entrouvrir légèrement la porte. Le patient dormait. Elle avait bien fait de ne pas frapper. Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers son armoire pour y suspendre sa veste. Elle dut faire du bruit parce qu'elle l'entendit murmurer.  
Elle pensa tout d'abord qu'il râlait à cause du dérangement, quand elle l'entendit marmonner water.  
Elle se retourna donc et s'approcha. Son visage n'était plus bandé aussi lourdement, même si les compresses dissimulaient encore ses traits. Ils avaient les yeux ouverts et la fixait. Il avait d'ailleurs des yeux magnifiques. C'est alors qu'il répéta le mot water. Elle entreprit donc de le faire boire avec délicatesse. Elle remarqua qu'il devait avoir de belles lèvres aussi même si elles étaient aujourd'hui tuméfiées.

« - Merci… » Murmura t-il avec un accent prononcé.  
« - De rien ! »

Il lui sourit difficilement et se rendormit presque aussitôt.  
Elfie se sentait un peu troublée sans savoir réellement pourquoi. C'était stupide, il lui avait simplement dit « merci ». Cependant son regard lui avait semblé tellement chaleureux qu'il l'avait émue. Elfie secoua la tête, et se dit que Sophie devait avoir raison ses dramas lui montaient à la tête. Elle s'installa sur un des deux fauteuils situés entre les lits et sortit son ordinateur portable en attendant son repas.  
Elle sélectionna C.N Blue et brancha ses écouteurs. Elle ne put pourtant s'empêcher de murmurer les paroles de sa chanson favorite du moment. Elle commençait même à se trémousser tout en regardant leur prestation lors du dernier Inkigayo lorsqu'elle entendit au-dessus de la musique quelqu'un pouffer.  
Elle se retourna et croisa le regard amusé de la "momie squatteuse de chambre".  
Son rire moqueur l'avait piqué à vif. Il n'était pas censé dormir celui-là, se dit-elle. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, espérant l'intimider, mais il ne fit que rire de plus belle.

« - On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?  
- Oh... Rien... Mais, ton accent...  
- T'as entendu le tien ?  
- Ne t'énerve pas... Juste... Comment dire..._ "It's cute"_.»

Je t'en fouterai des "cute"! Elle était prête à lui dire sa façon de penser quand les aides-soignantes arrivèrent avec leur repas. Enfin avec son repas, lui n'avait pas encore l'autorisation d'ingérer des solides. Le mot vengeance brilla devant ses yeux. Elle passa lentement devant lui, mettant son plateau repas sous son nez, un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4_**

Émergeant doucement d'un état semi-comateux, il entendit du bruit non loin de lui. Les yeux toujours clos, il articula avec peine un « water ». Il pensait avoir de nouveau à faire à ses bourreaux de tout à l'heure. Peut-être se souvenaient-elles enfin de sa requête, puisqu'auparavant elles l'avaient totalement oublié.  
N'obtenant pas de réponse, il ouvrit lentement les yeux en renouvelant sa demande. Il remarqua alors une jeune fille au pied de son lit qui le fixait de ses grands yeux noisette. Il n'avait jamais vu une peau si claire. Elle semblait si pâle avec ses longs cheveux dorés qui ondulaient autour de son visage ! Ses grands yeux frangés de longs cils le regardaient avec gentillesse. Il la vit s'approcher de lui d'une démarche lente et mesurée, comme si chaque pas lui coûtait.  
Elle lui servit un verre d'eau et cala la paille dans sa bouche. Quand l'eau coula dans sa gorge, c'est avec délectation qu'il s'abreuva.  
Depuis trois jours qu'il avait repris connaissance, c'était la première fois qu'il était autorisé à boire. Il se sentait renaître. Une fois sa soif apaisée, il reporta son regard sur la jeune fille.

« - Merci » dit-il dans un souffle.  
« - De rien » répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Sa voix douce et chaleureuse lui mit du baume au cœur. Depuis son réveil, c'était la première fois qu'on lui adressait réellement la parole. De nouveau épuisé, il ferma les yeux, pensant être emporté par le sommeil aussitôt. Cependant, l'image de sa jolie colocataire restait gravée dans sa mémoire. Outre sa carnation et sa longue chevelure, son visage même respirait la douceur et la fraîcheur.

« - Elle ne doit pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années » pensa-t-il.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait souri, deux fossettes s'étaient creusées sur ses joues. Elle différait totalement des critères de beauté de son pays mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de la trouver très belle. Il rit intérieurement et repensa à sa méprise lorsqu'il avait imaginé devoir partager sa chambre avec un jeune enfant. Il regarda la chambre sous un nouveau jour. Il se rendit alors compte qu'au-dessus de la petite table jonchée de matériel de dessin, étaient accrochés des portraits, des paysages, des scènes de vie. L'artiste avait su capturer l'essence même de ses modèles. Certains étaient inachevés et d'autres partiellement mis en couleur. Il se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu remarquer la qualité des œuvres. L'esprit plus clair, il continua son observation, en s'attardant sur les murs. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un poster des SUJU, qu'il avait croisé plusieurs fois. Il vit aussi les B2ST avec qui il avait sympathisé et enfin un poster géant de Rain qu'il avait eu l'honneur de côtoyer de très près.

« - Elle aime vraiment les idols...  
- J'espère que ce n'est pas une de ces fanatiques ! Comme celles qui, la dernière fois, m'avaient suivi jusque dans ma chambre d'hôtel… »

L'entendre chanter tout bas, le poussa à détourner son regard des célébrités placardées aux murs. Malgré les écouteurs qu'elle portait, une mélodie qui lui sembla familière arriva jusqu'à lui. Ignorant qu'il lui portait attention, elle se mit à fredonner de nouveau les paroles de « _I'm Loner_ » des C.N Blue. Quand elle se tortilla sur son fauteuil tout en continuant à chanter, il ne put réprimer l'envie de rire qu'il tentait de retenir. Cependant, il le regretta aussitôt, quand il sentit la douleur se réveiller. Elle se retourna immédiatement vers lui, le rouge aux joues. Piquée au vif, elle s'adressa à lui :

« - On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?  
- Oh... Rien... Mais, ton accent...  
- T'as entendu le tien ?»

Son accent n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, mais il n'était pas pour autant parfait. Il n'avait pas voulu la vexer, mais il avait trouvé sa façon de parler coréen vraiment adorable. Il voulut lui expliquer :

« - Ne t'énerves pas... Juste... Comment dire... It's cute.»

Ses yeux jetèrent des éclairs, à priori il n'avait pas réussi à se faire comprendre…  
Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand les repas arrivèrent.  
Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas spécialement faim. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait un goût métallique dans la bouche. De plus il n'avait pas réellement l'habitude de la nourriture occidentale. En ce moment, s'il avait eu le choix, il aurait aimé engloutir des dizaines de makis. Il vit sa nouvelle colocataire, il apprit de la bouche du personnel médical qu'elle se nommait Elfie, prendre son plateau. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents quand elle passa devant lui, lui mettant ostensiblement son repas sous les yeux. Il venait de comprendre la raison de son contentement quand son regard fut attiré par quelque chose derrière elle. Pensant certainement avoir réussi son coup, elle ne comprit pas la véritable raison de son malaise.  
Là juste au-dessus du lit de sa peste de voisine se trouvait une photo auréolée de cœurs.

Une photo de… **LUI** !


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5  
_**

Odieuse ! Oui, odieuse et cruelle ! Voilà ce qu'elle était. Quand Elfie avait vu le visage de…

«- Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? » s'interrogea t-elle en essayant de se remémorer le nom qu'elle avait aperçu sur son dossier.

« - **_JI LEE_** ! »

Ji Lee avait eu l'air si choqué quand elle était passée devant lui, qu'elle se sentait misérable. Mais lorsqu'il avait ri d'elle, elle s'était sentie si vexée qu'elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Elle avait donc fini son repas en silence, essayant de se faire oublier. En le regardant, elle remarqua qu'il dormait. Elle s'excuserait plus tard. Et de plus, elle n'était pas la seule fautive… Mais alors pourquoi s'en voulait-elle autant ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir mangé avec plaisir un bol de riz devant un enfant mourant de faim. En regardant de plus près, elle se dit que sa momie de voisin n'avait jamais dû connaître la famine. En effet, le drap avait quelque peu glissé laissant une partie de son torse à découvert. D'où elle était, Elfie pouvait observer son corps à loisir.

« - Il est carrément aimable physiquement parlant ! » se dit Elfie.

Quand il était arrivé ce matin, prenant sa chambre d'assaut, elle n'avait pas prêté plus que ça attention à lui. De plus, il disparaissait presque totalement sous les bandages, il n'y avait alors rien à voir. Les infirmières avaient dû lui enlever son corset car à part des égratignures et quelques pansements ici ou là, la peau de son corps musculeux luisait sous la lumière artificielle des néons. Il gémit de douleur dans son sommeil, et Elfie vit les muscles de son torse se mouvoir.

« - Oui, il est vraiment agréable à regarder ! » se songea t-elle.

Il devait être grand car son pied valide venait buter contre la structure du lit. Restait à savoir à quoi il ressemblait, car comme l'avait dit Tatie ce matin, certains feraient mieux de ne pas montrer leurs têtes ! Avant même de se rendre compte de ce à quoi elle pensait, sa culpabilité revînt la titiller. Elle avait vraiment tout d'une peste aujourd'hui.  
Prise de remords, elle chercha un moyen de se faire pardonner. Comme une lampe torche qui s'allume en pleine nuit, une idée brillante lui vînt à l'esprit. Elle devait d'abord en parler aux infirmières, elle aurait besoin de leur aide !  
Elle se dirigea, du plus vite qu'elle le put, vers le local infirmier.

« - Sophie ! Sophie !  
- Elfie ! Que se passe t-il ? Tu as mal ?  
- Non ! Enfin pas plus que d'habitude ! Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore inventé ? Bon… Dis toujours, je t'écoute.  
- Voilà, mon nouveau coloc', quand aura-t-il le droit de manger ?  
- Eh bien… Dès maintenant normalement. Mais... Pourquoi ?...  
- Ah génial ! J'ai besoin d'une permission de sortie ! J'en ai pour quelques minutes !  
- Où vas-tu ?  
- Juste au coin de la rue, au resto' coréen/japonais qui fait l'angle !  
- Mais…  
- Je suis de retour dans dix minutes, Sophie ! » dit-elle sans attendre l'autorisation de Sophie.

Heureusement, Elfie détestait rester en pyjama à l'hôpital. Déjà parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller, mais aussi parce qu'avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son air enfantin, les gens lui auraient donné tout au plus quinze ans. Elle n'était pourtant pas spécialement petite, mais son visage induisait toujours les gens en erreur. S'ils s'attardaient de plus près sur sa silhouette féminine, ils se rendaient vite compte, cependant, qu'elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle se félicita donc d'avoir enfilé un jean et un t-shirt ce matin. Il était clair, que si elle avait tenté de sortir de l'hôpital avec l'un de ses pyjamas imprimés, on l'aurait arrêté avant même qu'elle n'atteigne les portes automatiques.

Une fois sur le parking, elle emprunta une petite porte, que seul le personnel utilisait. Elle menait directement sur la rue adjacente. Elle marcha quelques minutes et se retrouva devant l'enseigne du Pal Kang Restaurant. Elle poussa la porte :

« - Bonjour Monsieur Kang !  
- Ah ! Mademoiselle Elfie ! Vous allez bien petite ?  
- Oui et vous ?  
- Ah… La vie, ça va, ça vient ! Tu veux quelque chose ?  
- Oui ! Alors voilà, ils m'ont imposé un colocataire et le pauvre est dans un sale état. Comme il est coréen, j'ai pensé venir vous acheter quelques spécialités pour lui rappeler le pays.  
- Ahhh ! Un compatriote ! Je te fais ça tout de suite ! Ça me fait plaisir de cuisiner pour quelqu'un de chez moi ! »

Monsieur Kang prépara avec soin quelques makis pour ce chanceux qui avait droit aux attentions de cette charmante petite. Elfie le remercia avec chaleur et repartit rapidement vers l'hôpital, elle ne voulait pas créer d'ennuis à Sophie.  
Une fois rentrée sans embuche, elle toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Un « oui » assourdit lui répondit. Elle entra et le trouva réveillé et en train de regarder la télévision.  
Elle s'approcha, contrite :

« - Je… Enfin… Hm, Désolée pour tout à l'heure…  
- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas…  
- Hm, Désolée !  
- _Dé so lé _? »

Elle était sûr qu'il avait compris ! Il le faisait exprès c'était évident ! Avec cette expression innocente sur son visage, d'autres auraient pu s'y tromper, mais Elfie voyait clair dans son jeu. Elle prit sur elle, sachant que de toute façon, elle était en tort. Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi mesquine tout à l'heure.

«- Tout de même, il faisait moins le malin avant ! » bougonna t-elle.

Elle souffla un bon coup et dit dans un murmure :

« - joesonghapnida… » tout en lui tendant les makis emballés.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6_**

Il zappait depuis un moment à l'aide de la télécommande. Elfie avait dû sortir pendant qu'il dormait puisque, quand il s'était réveillé, elle avait disparu. Il s'ennuyait déjà ferme ! Les médecins étaient passés et lui avaient précisé qu'il ne bougerait pas de son lit avant un mois… Il avait du mal à concevoir cette idée… Sinon l'opération s'était bien passée et son dos n'avait pas été touché. Il ne devrait garder aucune séquelle s'il se soumettait à une rééducation sérieuse et contraignante. Enfin on n'en était pas encore là, son objectif premier était de pouvoir sortir de ce lit. Il se sentait mal de devoir appeler quelqu'un à l'aide pour se soulager dans une espèce de bouteille en plastique améliorée. Sa fierté en prenait un coup ! La seule bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, c'était qu'ils lui avaient donné l'autorisation de manger normalement.

En continuant à changer de chaîne, il tomba sur un programme qui lui sembla totalement farfelu !  
Des couples séparés sur deux îles distinctes se donnaient du bon temps avec des « _tentateurs _». Bien qu'il ne compris pas ce mot, il se fit une idée très précise de leur rôle !

« - Ils n'oseraient jamais passer ce type de programme en Corée ! » pensa t-il.

Subjugué par tant de nouveauté, il regardait le programme quand on cogna à la porte. Il changea immédiatement de chaîne comme pris en faute par sa mère en train de regarder un film interdit au moins de 18 ans. Il vit alors Elfie rentrer, le visage marqué par la culpabilité, le regarder. Elle parla lentement :

« Désolée »

Elle s'excusait ? Ah, elle devait s'en vouloir de l'avoir nargué avec son repas. Il rit intérieurement. Il ne s'était pas du tout senti offensé par son comportement. Cependant, l'idée de la taquiner un peu germa dans son esprit. Il lui fit répéter simulant une incompréhension totale. Elle n'était pas dupe, il le voyait bien. Elle était maligne mais se sentant coupable, elle ne lui fit donc aucune remarque. Elle lui tendit alors un petit paquet en s'excusant dans sa langue.

« - Elle est vraiment mignonne » pensa t-il.

Il allait accepter ses excuses quand la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée. Il découvrit alors son producteur et sa meilleure amie actuellement en France pour ses études. Ils vinrent immédiatement à son chevet, bousculant par la même occasion Elfie qui lâcha son paquet. Elle reprit son équilibre tant bien que mal et se dirigea renfrognée vers son lit. Il la vit mettre son écouteur et allumer son I-Pod.  
Ses amis prirent aussitôt de ses nouvelles. Miko semblait horrifiée par son état. Ils se lancèrent dans une discussion animée en coréen.

« - OMO ! Mais dans quel état es-tu ? » Cria presque Miko.  
« - Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien. L'opération a été un succès et les médecins disent que je ne garderai pas de séquelle.  
- Encore heureux ! Si tu savais dans quel état est ta famille ! » Intervint son producteur.

Il demanda à celui-ci pourquoi il était attifé de la sorte. Avec son masque de protection et sa casquette, il avait tout du touriste asiatique en vacance à Paris.

« - Tu sais bien qu'on pourrait me reconnaître. Si on venait à savoir pour ton accident, tu pourrais dire adieu à ta tranquillité ! Les journalistes en Corée se posent déjà pas mal de question sur le décès de JYP.  
- Ce n'est pas le plus grave Hyung ! Comment va sa famille ? Mei Jin s'en sort ?  
- Bah… Elle ne sait plus trop où elle en est. Perdre son époux n'est jamais facile.  
- Dis leur que je prie pour eux.  
- Tu devrais déjà prier pour toi ! Tu verrais ta tronche ! » répliqua Miko.

« - Noona, tu devrais apprendre la diplomatie ! Tu t'étonnes que personne ne te demande en mariage après ça !  
- Sale mioche ! Tu m'as filé une de ces trouilles ! Même avec ta tête de pokemon, je suis contente de te voir en vie ! »

Elle s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Voir ses proches lui faisait du bien. Ils continuèrent à papoter jusqu'au moment où son producteur remarqua lui aussi la photo accrochée au-dessus du lit d'Elfie.

« - Je vois que tu as déjà une fan ! Pour le moment elle ne peut pas te reconnaître avec tous ces bandages, mais tu vas devoir prendre des précautions.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle ne peut pas faire le lien ! En revanche quand ils m'enlèveront tout cet amas de pansements, il faudra trouver une solution.  
- J'y ai déjà pensé ! Je t'ai apporté des masques. Vu ton origine, ils te prendront pour un original ! »

Comme à son habitude, son producteur avait pensé à tout !


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7 _**

Elfie n'en revenait pas ! Ils étaient tous rentrés ici comme dans un moulin, la mettant presque par terre ! Ils étaient tous aussi bien élevés que l'autre imbécile ! Elle s'était finalement écartée et avait fait semblant d'écouter de la musique. Même si elle ne comprenait pas tout, elle saisissait quelques bribes de leur conversation. Elle s'attarda sur les nouveaux venus. Il y avait un homme, assez grand, le visage totalement masqué et portant une casquette des Lakers et une jeune fille très belle. Avec ses longs cheveux raides et bruns, sa peau claire, ses grands yeux noirs, elle représentait l'idéal même de la beauté asiatique. Elle entendit Ji Lee l'appeler Noona et quand elle la vit se pencher pour le prendre dans ses bras, elle en conclut qu'ils étaient certainement plus que des amis. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, elle détesta cette « noona » immédiatement. Et en y réfléchissant, elle ne la trouvait plus si jolie. Elle était tellement mince qu'elle paraissait maigre et avec ses deux œufs au plat en guise de poitrine, on ne savait pas si elle était de dos ou de face ! Étrange comme sa voix qui lui avait pourtant paru mélodieuse semblait nasillarde tout à coup ! Non, vraiment, elle n'était pas jolie ! Et cet homme qui l'accompagnait ! Il se croyait où ? Elle n'était pas contagieuse pour qu'il doive porter un masque.  
Et puis ils ne voyaient pas qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls ici ! Elle avait le droit à un peu de repos ! Et elle qui s'était décarcasser à lui acheter à manger… D'ailleurs, elle avait bien fait de ne pas lui donner ces makis ! Elle les mangerait et lui n'aurait qu'à la regarder !

« - Abruti ! » marmonna t-elle.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle et Elfie cru avoir parlé trop fort. Cependant, ils l'ignorèrent et reprirent leur conversation. La voix de l'ami venu rendre visite lui sembla un instant familière mais elle se demanda comment cela aurait bien pu être possible.  
Ils partirent enfin vers 17h00. Ji Lee avait le sourire aux lèvres et semblait parfaitement réveillé. Il se tourna finalement vers elle, et lui dit :

- Mon cadeau ?  
- Quel cadeau ?  
- Tu voulais me donner… Tout à l'heure…  
- Oui bah… Maintenant, c'est trop tard !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que ! C'est comme ça. Et puis t'avais qu'à demander à ta copine de t'apporter à manger !  
- Oh… Miko Noona ? Elle ne pense jamais à ces choses-là. »

« Miko Noona » Qu'il m'agace avec sa voix mielleuse ! Il a qu'à la rappeler et lui demander de quoi manger !

« - Oui, et bien, t'as qu'à mieux choisir ta petite amie ! C'est pas mon problème !  
- Petite-amie ? Girlfriend ?  
- Oui , Girlfriend ! »

Il se mit à rire comme un psychopathe, Elle aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de lui raconter la blague du siècle.

« - Pourquoi tu ris ? Ils ont touché le cerveau pendant l'opération ?  
- Oh… Miko n'est pas ma petite-amie, juste amie.  
- Ah… ?  
- Oui !  
- Bah même je ne suis pas un fast-food. »

Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre, honteuse de s'être énervée. Et elle devait bien l'admettre, encore plus honteuse de s'être sentie jalouse à cause d'un parfait inconnu ! Elle s'apprêtait à descendre voir Tatie pour lui raconter à quel point son voisin était insupportable, quand Sophie la rattrapa par la manche.

« - Hop, Hop, Hop, Jeune fille ! Tu n'oublies rien ?  
- Oh non… »


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre 8_**

Il n'en revenait pas, elle avait pris Miko pour sa copine ! Pour lui, c'était totalement inconcevable ! Miko et lui se connaissaient depuis toujours ! Certes, pendant l'adolescence, il avait bien eu le béguin pour elle, comme la plupart des garçons du quartier d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'une amourette dictée par ses hormones en folie. Car il était clair que Miko était sublime. Aussi belles que peuvent l'être les jeunes filles d'Asie.

Enfin, elle l'avait bien fait rire ! Cependant, elle n'avait pas eu l'air de trouver ça comique. Étrange comme à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient, cela dérapait. Dès qu'elle montrait le bout de son nez, il avait envie de la taquiner. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Peut–être parce qu'il la trouvait si jolie quand elle s'énervait… Il repensa alors à la façon dont ses amis l'avaient bousculée puis totalement ignorée. Bien sûr leur conduite était dictée par l'inquiétude mais cela n'excusait en rien leur comportement ! Miko avait dû s'en apercevoir car, c'est contrite qu'elle salua Elfie avant de partir. Mais lui n'y était pour rien et voilà que c'était lui qui en prenait plein la tête ! Ah ! Les femmes ! Qu'elles soient asiatiques ou européennes, elles restaient toutes aussi compliquées ! Lui qui se vantait pourtant d'être assez doué avec les filles…

Alors qu'il pensait Elfie sortit pour un moment, il la vit entrer suivie d'une infirmière.

« - Tu ne pensais quand même pas y échapper ?  
- Mais Sophie…  
- Pas de mais ! C'est l'heure de ton intramusculaire et j'ai autre chose à faire que de te chercher partout !  
- Mais, ils ne pourraient pas changer le produit ? Une fois injecté j'ai l'impression qu'un gang de guêpes enragées a pris mon derrière pour cible ! »

Cette réflexion fit sourire le jeune homme et l'infirmière.  
Elfie s'apprêtait à s'allonger pour recevoir son injection, quand elle se tourna vers lui.

« - Je ne vais quand même pas devoir me faire piquer devant lui ?!  
- Tu crois qu'on peut lui demander de se lever pour attendre dans le couloir peut-être ?  
- SOPHIE ! » dit-elle outrée.

S'adressant à lui, elle prévint :

« - TOI ! Tu as plutôt intérêt à garder les yeux fermés ! Si je te vois en train de tenter ne serait-ce que de soulever une paupière, Je te casse l'autre jambe ! »

Il sourit calmement et garda les yeux clos pendant un moment. Une fois Elfie allongée et prête à recevoir sa piqure, il ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle ne le quittait pas du regard. Il jeta un coup d'œil éloquent à ses fesses exposées, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Elle se raidit, prête à lui sauter dessus. Mais au même moment, Sophie piqua et la surprise lui cloua le bec. Entre temps, il avait à nouveau fermé les yeux. Comme si de rien n'était, quelques instants plus tard, il demanda l'autorisation à l'infirmière d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle acquiesça et s'adressa à la pauvre Elfie :

« - Tu vois ! Tu fais des histoires pour pas grand-chose ! Les gens ne sont pas tous mal élevés ! Et puis je pensais que vous aviez sympathisé tous les deux. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as demandé l'autorisation de sortir pour lui acheter des makis ? »

C'était donc ce que contenait le paquet. Mais pourquoi refusait-elle maintenant de les lui donner ? Enfin, après le vilain tour qu'il venait de lui jouer, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir quelque chose de sa part, si ce n'est une bonne paire de claques ! En voyant sortir l'infirmière, il se dit que sa dernière heure venait de sonner. Elfie allait certainement vouloir lui faire la peau. Mais contre toute attente, il la découvrit prostrée sur son lit, le visage marqué par la souffrance.

« - Elfie, ça va ?  
- Non ! Et tu ne perds rien pour attendre, sale pervers dégénéré ! »

Elle serrait les dents tant sa souffrance semblait intense. Continuant à l'observer, il remarqua les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir.

« - Ça fait si mal que ça ?  
- J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants en furie essaye de se faufiler dans mes veines… »

La voyant si mal en point, il s'interrogea sur son état de santé. Il avait bien remarqué la lenteur avec laquelle elle se déplaçait, comme si chacun de ses gestes étaient calculés. Mais son visage respirait tant la jeunesse et la santé qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à ces détails. Il s'en voulut de ne pas être intervenu lorsque ses amis l'avaient bousculée. A cet instant, elle semblait si fragile.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapitre 9_**

Elfie avait les fesses en feu !

« - Saloperie de médecin sadique ! »

Elle se plaignait depuis plusieurs jours de la douleur quasi insoutenable que provoquait le médicament. Mais il lui avait répondu qu'il devait essayer celui-ci qui était le moins nocif avant de passer aux autres s'il s'avérait inefficace. Mais sa mémé, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal ! Elle n'avait jamais été douillette mais cette fois-ci, elle avait du mal à le supporter. Et voilà que par-dessus le marché son abruti de voisin se trouvait être un irritant parasite doublé d'un voyeur ! Certes un parasite agréablement fait ! Et avec un sourire à se damner malgré son état actuel. Il devait les faire toutes tomber quand il était en bonne condition physique ! Enfin, elle s'était promis de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce quand l'occasion se présenterait ! Ils ne perdaient vraiment rien pour attendre, lui et son sourire de tombeur !  
Au bout de quelques minutes la douleur passa et elle put se remettre debout. Elle décida qu'il était grand temps de sortir prendre l'air. Elle rejoignit donc Tatie au Fumoir.

« - Coucou Tatie.  
- Ah ! Elfie ! Alors ton nouveau voisin de chambre ?  
- Pff ! M'en parle pas ! Une vraie plaie ! J'ai envie de lui claquer la tête le long du mur, de faire sortir ses jolis yeux de Roméo de leurs orbites et de jouer aux billes avec !  
- Oula ! A ce point ?  
- Non, mais tu sais ce qu'il a osé faire ? Il m'a reluqué l'arrière train pendant mon injection ! Et avant ça, sa stupide Miko et son ami m'ont quasiment foutue par terre ! Je te jure Tatie, je crois qu'il va finir par lui arriver des bricoles !  
- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil ! Tu sais, ce n'est qu'un homme ! S'il te cherche des noises, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai appris ? Un bon coup dans les…  
- Tatie ! Il est bloqué sur son lit !  
- Oh tu sais les hommes se sentent pousser des ailes quand il s'agit de la bagatelle !  
- Arrête !  
- En tout cas souviens-toi, ne jamais lui laisser prendre le dessus !  
- Tatiiiiie !  
- Mais, faudrait savoir ! A t'entendre c'est un véritable monstre ! Et voilà que tu le défends ! Tu le détestes ou il te plait ? Remarque ça commence souvent comme ça…  
- Mais n'importe quoi ! Je ne le connais pas et je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble vraiment !  
- Je t'ai pourtant entendu parler d'un Roméo aux beaux yeux, non ?! Et depuis ce matin j'entends les infirmières, qui prennent leur pose cigarette, parler d'un mystérieux jeune homme aux tablettes de chocolat ! Paraît même qu'elles se sont déjà chamaillées pour savoir lesquelles changeront ses pansements ! D'ailleurs, je viendrai bientôt te rendre visite dans ta chambre, pour voir de mes yeux ce fameux bellâtre !  
- Tatie ! Non mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Il s'est déjà mis Sophie dans la poche et voilà que toi aussi ! Bon, et bien je vais retourner là-haut, le dernier épisode de "**_Stars Falling From The Sky_**" sort ce soir. »

La moue boudeuse, elle remonta dans sa chambre. Si même ses alliées changeaient de camp, c'était perdu d'avance ! Elle pénétra dans la chambre sans un regard pour Ji Lee. Allumant son ordinateur portable, elle se connecta sur _Viikii_. Comme prévu, le cinquième épisode était traduit. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Peu habituée à partager sa chambre, elle oublia (volontairement ?) de brancher ses écouteurs. En voyant l'acteur principal, un odieux avocat, égoïste et manipulateur, elle pensa directement à son voisin de chambre assoupi. Oui vraiment vicieux et tout aussi beau…  
Enfin beau, pour ce qu'elle avait pu en voir. Il avait de beaux yeux marrons et non noirs comme c'était habituellement le cas chez les asiatiques. Il avait des yeux très expressifs et quand il la regardait, elle se sentait déstabilisée. Il la fixait toujours droit dans les yeux, sans hésitation. C'était assez perturbant. Elle avait donc pu observer son regard, mais aussi sa bouche. Il était doté d'une bouche pulpeuse presque étrange chez un homme. Elle avait noté lorsqu'il avait souri que sa dentition était parfaite. Mais le reste de son visage, lui, restait inconnu. Son nez était peut-être difforme ? Ou sa peau tellement grêlée qu'elle gâchait tout le reste. Non, quelques parcelles de peau de son visage étaient visibles. Elle semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus parfaite ! Et son corps…

Elfie tentait de lui trouver des défauts à tout prix, mais mis à part son caractère épouvantable, elle ne trouva rien.

« - Oh Mon Dieu ! Mais quel salopard ! » cria t-elle, en voyant que le héros avait décidé de jeter toute la petite famille à la porte.

« - On parle de moi ? » s'étonna le pseudo dormeur.

« - Je n'adresse pas la parole aux détraqués sexuels, à bon entendeur, Salut !  
- Détraqué sexuel ? Moi ?  
- Alors celle-là, c'est la meilleure ! Tu crois peut-être que je ne t'ai pas vu me reluquer tout à l'heure !  
- Pour ce qu'il y avait à voir….  
- Oh ! Tu sais quoi ?! Va crever !  
- Pas avant d'avoir vu le reste ! ^^  
- Mais… C'est pas dans le service de rhumato qu'ils auraient dû te mettre mais en PSY !  
- Ah non ! Je n'aurai pas pu connaître les véritables charmes de la France !  
- Tu parles de… RRRHA ! J'espère que ta jambe va pourrir et qu'ils seront obligés de te la couper.  
- Laisse ma jambe tranquille.  
- Qui te dit que je parlais de ta jambe ? Je vois pas mal de choses à couper !  
- Comme quoi ?  
- Ta langue, pour commencer ! »

Pour bien lui montrer qu'elle souhaitait clore ici la discussion, elle lui tourna ostensiblement le dos.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapitre 10 _**

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un s'énerver autant et pour si peu de chose ! Certes, il n'aurait pas dû la faire enrager mais de là à vouloir...! Car même s'il avait eu du mal à suivre la conversation, cependant il avait bien saisi le sens du mot « COUPER ».  
Elle voulait l'émasculer ! Une vraie furie ! Et voilà qu'elle lui tournait le dos ! S'il avait pu se déplacer, il lui aurait fait fermer son clapet depuis longtemps. Il avait déjà imaginé plusieurs façons de la faire taire. Des méthodes bien agréables qui…

La sonnerie de son téléphone interrompit ses réflexions. Il dut se contorsionner pour attraper ce maudit portable. Il vit le numéro de sa mère apparaître :

« - Oma !  
- Mon fils ! Tu vas bien ? J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la journée mais ça ne passait pas ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? J'ai demandé à Miko de t'apporter de quoi manger ! Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?!

- Ne t'en fais pas Oma ! Je vais bien et on s'occupe très bien de moi. » Dit-il en jetant un coup  
d'œil à Elfie qui avait mis sa vidéo sur pause.

Elle lui tira la langue d'une manière très enfantine. Il se mit à rire et sa mère s'étonna :

« - Pourquoi rigoles-tu ?  
- Oh rien un programme à la télé m'a fait rire.  
- Bien, je suis contente que tu te portes bien ! Tu sais j'aimerai vraiment être près de toi mon cœur !  
- Je sais maman. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un grand garçon ! J'ai vingt-et-un ans, je peux me débrouiller seul.  
- Tsstsstss, On a toujours besoin de sa mère !  
- Bien sûr, j'aurai toujours besoin de toi !  
- Bon, je dois raccrocher, téléphoner si loin coûte cher ! Je te rappellerai demain !  
- Oui, Oma ! Prends soin de toi. »

Une fois la communication coupée, il tourna la tête vers Elfie. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux de biche. Et pour la première fois, il y lut de la… Compassion. Oui ! Elle semblait avoir de la peine pour lui… Cette fille allait le rendre fou ! Cinq minutes auparavant, elle voulait le priver de ses bijoux de famille, et voilà qu'elle se transformait en fée bienveillante ! Elle n'avait pas pu saisir le contenu de sa conversation, mais peut-être avait-elle sentie que sa mère s'inquiétait pour lui. Le fait que quelqu'un soit affecté par son état, le rendait peut-être plus humain à ses yeux. Il n'empêche que son comportement versatile l'exaspérait ! Il eut soudain une idée…

« - Elfie… J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai fait tomber mon portable dans mon lit et je n'arrive pas à le retrouver. Comme je ne peux pas trop bouger, peux-tu m'aider ? »

Elle le regarda tout d'un coup avec suspicion, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser se tortiller et se faire mal. Il la vit s'approcher et se pencher sur lui.

« - Tu l'as fait tomber de quel côté ? »

Il indiqua le côté gauche, celui de son bras valide. Elle fit donc le tour du lit et se mit à soulever les draps et la couverture. Il s'aperçu alors qu'elle évitait de regarder son torse nu.

« Parfait ! On fait moins l'hautaine maintenant ! » pensa t-il.

« -Tu es sûr ? Je ne vois rien !  
- Regarde plus près !  
- Oui, bah, y a rien !  
- Mais si, regarde près de mon épaule, je sens quelque chose.  
- Non je t'ass… »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. De son bras valide, il entoura son cou, l'amenant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Les yeux grands ouverts, surprise, elle le regardait sans comprendre.

« - Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir faire la paix avec moi, Elfie ? » lâcha t-il dans un souffle.

Il pensa un instant à l'image qu'il devait lui offrir, ses cheveux châtains en bataille, son visage parsemé d'égratignures et à moitié couvert de pansements. Mais quand il plongea son regard dans le sien, il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas elle. Ce qui devait, au départ, n'être qu'une simple farce, le prit à son propre piège. Il la força à se rapprocher encore un peu. Elle venait de fermer les paupières, s'abandonnant à son bon vouloir. Il sentit son souffle chaud contre sa bouche. Il glissa sa main dans la masse soyeuse de ses cheveux, se noyant de leur douceur. Une des mains d'Elfie était toujours posée sur son bras, en une vaine tentative pour le repousser. Sentir la fraîcheur de sa paume sur son biceps l'exaltait. S'échappant, une de ses longues mèches blondes vint effleurer son torse.  
N'y tenant plus il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et…

« - Salut, la compagnie ! » s'écria Tatie, en ouvrant la porte à toute volée.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapitre 11_**

Elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir ! Et pour être honnête, si Tatie n'était pas intervenue à cet instant précis, elle se serait laissé faire !  
Lorsqu'il avait murmuré à son oreille : « Tu ne veux vraiment pas faire la paix avec moi, Elfie ? », une douce chaleur avait envahi son corps. Ses doigts pieds s'étaient recroquevillés dans ses converses, et frissonnante, elle avait fermé les yeux. Dans l'attente, de son baiser, elle s'était totalement abandonnée.

« - Alors les jeunes ! On a pas l'air de s'ennuyer à ce que je vois ! » lança Tatie, la ramenant au présent.

Dès qu'elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, Elfie avait bondit en arrière en s'écartant de Ji Lee. Cependant, Tatie avait largement eu le temps de noter, ses joues rouges, son regard embrumé et son souffle court. Elle s'était fait prendre en flagrant délit ! Elle avait FAILLI pactiser avec le diable !  
Pourtant, elle semblait la seule à se sentir mal ! Les deux autres, le sourire aux lèvres, se regardaient :

« - Je vois que les rumeurs sont fondées ! Un vrai Roméo notre nouveau ! Je me présente jeune homme, ici, tout le monde m'appelle Tatie ! Et si tu veux te faire bien voir, tu as plutôt intérêt à faire de moi une amie.  
- Enchanté, Mada… Euh, Tatie ! Moi, c'est Cha… Ji Lee !  
- Il apprend vite ! Alors Ji Lee, j'ai entendu que tu tyrannisais notre petite Elfie ?  
- Non, M'dam… Tatie ! Je la taquine juste un peu…  
- C'est totalement FAU…  
- Chut, Elfie, laisse nous parler ! A ce que j'ai pu voir en arrivant, tu faisais un peu plus que la taquiner, non ?  
- Je ne l'ai pas forcée…  
- Oh ! SALE CO… Tu m'as prise par surprise, sinon je…  
- Il a raison Elfie, quand je suis arrivée, tu te vautrais quasiment sur lui… Mais je te comprends, moi-même je n'aurai pas dit non, si…  
- TATIEEEE ! »

S'ensuivit une discussion animée, rythmée par les cris de protestation d'Elfie, le rire de Ji Lee et les réflexions bien senties de Tatie.  
Il était déjà 21h00 lorsqu'Elfie raccompagna Tatie jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

« - Tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas, Tatie ?  
- Toi aussi non ? »

Sur un clin d'œil, elle disparut derrière les portes automatiques qui se refermaient.

Lui plaisait-il vraiment ? Oui, elle devait bien l'admettre. Mais d'un autre côté, son caractère méfiant et le fait qu'ils se soient rencontrés pour la première fois CE MATIN, la rendait sceptique. Il fallait qu'elle reste sur ses gardes. Elle qui n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre, mais comment pourrait-elle appeler autrement ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Ca dépassait l'entendement ! Elle avait presque failli embrasser un parfait inconnu. Un inconnu qui disparaissait sous la gaze et la Bétadine, de surcroit !

« - Vraiment, n'importe quoi, Elfie ! »

Elle qui avait toujours plus ou moins fuit les hommes, perdait tous ses moyens face à un Don Juan quasi impotent ! Oh, elle n'avait pas peur des hommes, simplement, elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'impliquer réellement avec l'un d'entre eux. Elle avait fait l'expérience de flirts et même un peu plus, mais elle avait toujours préservé ses sentiments. Au final, elle avait peur qu'on l'abandonne. Principalement parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que lui réservait l'avenir, ni dans quel état elle pourrait bien finir. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'imposer sa maladie à quelqu'un qu'elle aurait pu aimer. Et voilà qu'elle oubliait tout lorsqu'un étranger tentait de lui voler un baiser.  
Les médicaments devaient lui monter à la tête, c'était la seule explication. Lui laisser prendre de telles initiatives alors qu'il était à moitié cloué sur son lit ! Que Dieu la préserve du moment où il pourrait se lever ! Heureusement, c'était Tatie qui était entrée à ce moment-là ! Si une infirmière ou autre, était passée par là à cet instant, le scoop aurait déjà fait le tour de l'hôpital !

« Elfie se jette aux cous de patients vulnérables ! »  
« La violeuse au stéthoscope ! »  
« Une perverse à l'hôpital ! »

Elfie voyait déjà les gros titres ! Elle se rendit compte, qu'elle tournait en rond, retardant au maximum le moment où elle devrait rentrer. Elle souffla un bon coup et poussa la porte… Avant de s'enfermer directement dans la salle de bain. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Elle paraissait fatiguée et se dit qu'elle devrait penser à se calmer un peu si elle ne voulait pas finir immobilisée sur son lit.  
Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, se brossa les dents et les cheveux puis enfila son pyjama. Une fois ses ablutions terminées, elle hésita à sortir. Il serait bien capable de rire à nouveau d'elle.

« Tant pis ! » pensa t-elle.

Elle n'allait pas rester enfermée ici indéfiniment ! Elle posa la main sur la poignée et allait ouvrir la porte, lorsque ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle poussa un cri avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol humide.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapitre 12_**

Il était au téléphone lorsqu'il vit Elfie rentrer comme une furie pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Quelque peu désarçonné, il avait perdu le fil de sa conversation avec Taecyeon, un de ses plus proches amis. Il venait de l'informer de sa visite prochaine. Suite au décès de JYP, un repos d'une semaine leur avait été accordé. Il était donc parti rendre visite à sa famille. En rentrant des Etats-Unis, où il se trouvait actuellement, il passerait par Paris pour voir dans quel état il se trouvait. Taecyeon devait atterrir demain vers 15h, il viendrait donc le voir en fin d'après-midi.  
Il riait à une blague quelque peu douteuse de Taecyeon, quand il entendit un cri provenant de la salle de bains. Pris de panique, il oublia totalement son ami et laissa tomber son téléphone.

« - Elfie ?!  
- Hmm…  
- Tu vas bien ?! Je t'ai entendu crier ! »  
Personne ne lui répondit cette fois-ci. Incapable de se lever, il du sonner une infirmière et attendre, fou d'inquiétude. Il lui sembla s'être écoulé une éternité avant que quelqu'un arrive.

« - Vous avez sonné Monsieur Kim ? Vous désirez quelque chose ?  
- Pas moi ! Elfie est dans la salle de bains, elle a crié et puis maintenant plus rien !  
- Oh non ! »

L'infirmière sortit un passe-partout de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Allongé comme il l'était, il ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait. L'infirmière disparut de son champ de vision lorsqu'elle s'accroupit.

« - Elfie ! Elfie… » répétait-elle en tentant de la faire revenir à elle.

Elfie reprit finalement conscience et du accepter l'aide de l'infirmière pour la soutenir. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à son lit et l'aida à s'allonger.

« - Tu te sens mieux ? » questionna l'infirmière.  
« - Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée… Ça va. »

Lui restait tétanisé sur son lit ! Il s'était senti totalement impuissant et ce pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle aurait pu mourir et lui n'avait rien pu faire. Certes, il dramatisait un peu, elle s'était simplement évanouie. Cependant, la vue d'Elfie si mal en point, lui fit prendre conscience de l'absurdité de son comportement avec elle. Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles, avec qui il avait l'habitude de s'amuser. Il s'en voulut. Dorénavant, il modifierait son comportement. Il ne devait pas s'amuser avec elle, c'était vraiment indigne de sa part. Oui, c'était décidé, il l'ignorerait pour son bien ! Enfin, juste après avoir pris des nouvelles de son état !

« - Elfie, tu te sens mieux ?  
- Ça t'intéresse maintenant ?  
- Oui, ça m'intéresse. Tu m'as fait peur !  
- Tant mieux !  
- Ne sois pas bête ! Tu n'irais pas jusqu'à t'évanouir uniquement pour m'agacer ! Je sais que tu adores nos disputes, mais quand même…  
- Rhaa, comment peux-tu être aussi arrogant ?  
- C'est de famille, paraît-il !  
- Ah parce qu'en plus vous êtes plusieurs à être aussi chiants ?  
- Ah, je vois que tu vas mieux. A peine remise que tu cherches déjà la bagarre. »

Sur ce, elle lui tourna le dos sans autre forme de procès. L'infirmière, qui était sortie pour prévenir ses collègues que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, revint.

« - Elfie, j'en ai discuté avec Sophie avant qu'elle ne parte. Je pense que tu en fais trop ces derniers temps. Tu sais, si tu es ici, c'est qu'il te faut avant tout du repos. Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi. Tu te fatigues et ton corps ne suit pas.  
- Tu n'as qu'à le dire à l'espèce de trolle qui me sert de voisin. Sa seule présence me fatigue !  
- Elfie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ?  
- Rien… Je vais me reposer, faire une bonne nuit et ça ira mieux demain. »

Il la fatiguait ? En y repensant, c'était certainement vrai. Il fallait qu'il la laisse tranquille…

Dans la mesure du possible !


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapitre 13_**

Elle s'était réveillée ce matin, fraîche et dispo. Une fois son traitement avalé, sa douche prise et ses vêtements enfilés, elle avait directement filé voir ses amis du Fumoir. Ils avaient papoté une bonne partie de la matinée, et elle était remontée pour déjeuner.  
Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée. En se levant, elle n'avait pas eu trop l'occasion de faire attention à Ji Lee. Il dormait encore lorsqu'elle était sortie. Mais qu'il soit éveillé ou non ne changeait rien. Monsieur se permettait de l'ignorer ! Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis hier. **_IL_** tentait de l'embrasser par surprise, **_IL_** la martyrisait et **_IL_** décidait de faire comme si elle n'existait pas le lendemain ! Il ne manquait vraiment pas d'air.  
Elle avait failli le gifler, lorsqu'au moment du repas, elle avait remarqué sa moue de dégout face aux plats proposés. D'humeur altruiste, elle lui avait gentiment proposé de manger les makis qu'elle avait achetés hier. Il lui avait répondu par un laconique :

« Sans façon. »

Elle était restée là, comme une idiote, un sourire crispé sur le visage. Depuis c'était la guerre froide. Il faisait semblant de ne pas la voir et elle simulait une fascination quasi mystique pour l'écran de son ordinateur. Vers 16h30, soit deux heures plus tard, Elfie avait les nerfs en pelote. Pour se détendre, elle lança **VLC** et mit sa prestation préférée des 2PM, celle où Taecyeon arrachait sa chemise. Elle chantonnait _« HeartBeat »_ tout en dodelinant de la tête, quand la porte s'ouvrit…

Elfie se demanda un instant si elle ne rêvait pas, ou encore si son ordinateur n'avait pas réussi à projeter un hologramme dans la pièce. **LA**, face à elle, se tenait Taecyeon, LE TAECYEON des 2PM.  
La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux ébahis, elle le vit se diriger vers elle.  
Elle tenta plusieurs fois de sortir un mot, mais son cerveau ne contrôlait plus rien. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit se détourner pour venir serrer la main de son voisin. Mortifiée et honteuse, Elfie se sentit rougir.

« Evidemment, pourquoi Taecyeon viendrait-il me voir… Ma pauvre Elfie, des fois, tu me désespère… » s'injuria t-elle mentalement.

Il n'empêche, même s'il n'était pas venu la voir, il était bel et bien là. Et par-dessus le marché, il semblait ami avec l'autre tête de cornichon ! Le mythe s'écroulait. Enfin, pas vraiment…

« Il est encore plus impressionnant en vrai ! Quel corps… ! » pensa t-elle en l'observant, les yeux ronds d'émerveillement.

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers elle, prise au dépourvu, Elfie tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son intérêt pour leur conversation.

« - Anyo ! » la salua Taecyeon.

« Il me parle ! **IL ME PARLE** ! Oh My God ! Elfie, reprends toi ! Souris lui et répond calmement. »

« - Anyo ! » répondit-elle un sourire béat sur le visage.

Elle remarqua alors le regard mauvais que lui jetait Ji Lee :

« - Essuies-toi, tu as un peu de bave qui coule !  
- Pff ! Toujours aussi stupide !  
- Non mais, j'ai été obligé d'intervenir. Vu la tête que tu fais, j'ai eu peur que tu te jettes sur lui. Remarque tu ne serais pas la première.  
- Ici, le seul qui a l'habitude de se jeter sur les autres, c'est toi !  
- N'empêche, deux hommes en moins de deux jours, ça ne fait pas un peu beaucoup Elfie ?  
- Deux hommes ? Je n'en vois qu'un moi ici…  
- En revanche moi je ne vois aucune femme ici, simplement une gamine.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier !  
- La morphine a dû me brouiller l'esprit !  
- Quel esprit ? Espèce de poulpe décérébré ! »

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand son ami l'interrompit. Elfie ne comprit pas ce qu'ils se dirent alors mais, une chose était sûre, ça n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Ji Lee. Le ton monta rapidement entre les deux protagonistes. Puis, la prenant au dépourvu, elle vit Taecyeon s'approcher, prendre son portable, s'asseoir près d'elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et … Prendre une photo ?!  
Il lui montra ensuite son téléphone en lui disant quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« - Il te dit de prendre ton portable. Il veut te l'envoyer par bluetooth.  
- Oh vraiment ?! Génial ! »

Elle se saisit de son téléphone, et comme promis, elle reçut l'image. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents en le remerciant :

« - gamsahapnida  
- Oh ! Cute ! » lança Taecyeon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec leur ''cute'' ! »

Pendant que les deux amis retournaient à leur discussion, Elfie sur un petit nuage, observait des étoiles pleins les yeux, la star des 2PM.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapitre 14_**

Non mais ! Il fallait voir comme elle le regardait ! Il avait déjà les nerfs à fleur de peau, tant l'ambiance entre Elfie et lui était tendue, et voilà que mademoiselle faisait les yeux doux à son ami. Il avait dû se mordre la langue toute la journée pour s'empêcher de lui parler. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup insisté pour discuter avec lui ! Avec Taecyeon par contre, elle n'était pas avare de sourires ! Et lui, qui se ramenait en T-shirt et jean moulants ! Sa façon d'étaler sa musculature lui sembla tout à coup indécente ! Certes, lui aussi aimait plaire, mais on était dans un hôpital que Diable ! Bonjour la discrétion ! D'accord, il n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir son ami de se camoufler… Mais tout de même ! On n'était pas dans un show TV ! Et voilà qu'Elfie se transformait en groupie énamourée !  
Il le fit remarquer à Taecyeon, lui expliquant que sa voisine de chambre avait un faible pour la pop coréenne. Grand mal lui en prit ! Cet abruti de Taecyeon ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de s'approcher de cette… De cette… INFIDELE, pour prendre une photo avec elle. Et lui, bloqué sur son lit ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, si ce n'est voir son meilleur ami la tripoter et la voir sourire comme une simple d'esprit ! Finalement, il aurait préféré voir Chansung ! Lui au moins n'aurait jamais osé s'approcher d'Elfie ! Une fois la photo échangée, Ji Lee rappela son ami à l'ordre :

« - Tu veux créer une émeute ?  
- Bah, elle a l'air gentil et puis elle est mignonne ! J'ai juste voulu lui faire plaisir.  
- Lui faire plaisir ! Tu te prends pour Confucius ? Et c'est quoi cette tenue ? T'essayes d'attirer les paparazzis ?  
- Quel rabat-joie ! Je lui ai juste offert un peu de bonheur !  
- Du bonheur ! De mieux en mieux ! Je te préviens, laisse la tranquille !  
- Mais tu ne la connais même pas et j'en ferai bien mon quatre heure ! Tu m'empêches déjà de toucher à Miko. Elle tu ne la connais pas ! En plus j'ai entendu dire que les françaises étaient vraiment douées pour…  
- La ferme !  
- Oulalala… Mais c'est chasse gardée ou quoi ?  
- Chasse gardée, mon cul ! C'est une vraie plaie ! Totalement bornée qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut et elle est…  
- Elle te plait !  
- N'importe quoi…  
- Alors je peux tenter ma chance ?  
- Tu ne parles même pas français !  
- Je connais un langage universel ! Celui du corps ! Et pour ce que j'ai en tête, on n'aura pas vraiment besoin de se comprendre !  
- Aishhhh ! Espèce de…  
- Elle te plait.  
- Et ma main dans ta tronche ? Ça te plairait ?  
- Je préfèrerai la sienne, mais pas spécialement sur mon visage !  
- Aiiiiishhhh ! Espère d'obsédé sexuel !  
- De toute façon, elle ne sait même pas qui tu es vraiment.  
- Et alors ?  
- Bah peut-être qu'en apprenant qui tu es, ou à quoi tu ressembles vraiment… Elle est peut-être du genre à préférer les jeunes hommes sérieux, effacés ! Pas un sex symbol qui rend les filles hystériques avec son déhanché !  
- Vu comment elle te regarde, j'ai toutes mes chances !  
- Elle te plait vraiment alors ?!  
- Et sinon, comment va ta famille ? »

Comprenant qu'il était inutile d'insister, Taecyeon accepta de changer de sujet. Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis vers 17h, il du partir alors que les médecins venaient faire leur visite quotidienne.

« - Mademoiselle, Monsieur. Mes collègues et moi venons voir comment vous allez. »

Ils décidèrent de commencer par Elfie. A part son évanouissement de la vieille, rien d'alarmant n'avait été décelé. Elle devait cependant reprendre la kinésithérapie et la balnéothérapie. Et un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal.  
Puis ce fut son tour. Ils l'examinèrent, exposant son corps aux yeux d'Elfie qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Puis le médecin Chef s'adressa à lui :

« - Vos plaies cicatrisent bien et en oubliant vos deux fractures rien de grave ne vous est arrivé.  
Nous avons discuté avec l'orthopédiste et contrairement au chirurgien, il pense que vous pourriez dès à présent vous asseoir et passer du lit au fauteuil. Uniquement, pour de courts laps de temps au début ! Nous prévoirons une dose supplémentaire de morphiniques. Resté assis risque, après coup, d'augmenter la douleur.  
Demain, nous ferons un premier essai. Si vous sentez la moindre douleur, vous devrez nous le dire. Il est possible que vous vous sentiez étourdi au départ, donc ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- Vraiment ? Mais c'est super ! Merci ! Gamsahapnida !  
- Oui, mais sachez que vous devrez être prudent. Si vous voulez pouvoir marcher normalement votre jambe ne doit pas subir de nouveau traumatisme.  
- Et danser ? Je pourrai reprendre la danse ?  
- Normalement, oui. Mais pas avant plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois. Soyez patient, vous avez frôlé la mort, prenez maintenant le temps de vivre. »

Sur ce, leur visite finie, les médecins sortirent. Il pouvait sortir de ce fichu lit ! Ca ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il était alité, mais il commençait déjà à perdre patience. Lui qui avait toujours été actif se sentait pris au piège dans son propre corps.

« Demain, je pourrai sortir prendre un peu l'air. » se dit-il.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapitre 15_**

Elfie avait dormi d'une traite, comme un bébé ! Le sourire aux lèvres, elle sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La tête dans les étoiles, encore à revivre sa rencontre avec Taecyeon, elle se brossa les dents, son expression béate se reflétant dans le miroir. Dès qu'il était sorti de la chambre, Elfie avait sauté sur son ordinateur et son téléphone. Une fois la photo transférée, elle l'avait immédiatement mise en ligne sur son forum préféré ! Elle avait partagé son excitation avec toutes ses copines de sarang-azn. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Combien de chances y avait-il pour qu'elle rencontre une star de la K-pop, ici, dans un service de rhumatologie de l'hôpital Cochin !  
IMPOSSIBLE ! C'était le destin ! Que Dieu bénisse le jour, où à court de films coréens, elle s'était lancée dans un drama ! De fil en aiguille, elle en était alors arrivée à s'intéresser à la K-Pop. Toujours souriante, elle prit sa douche, s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain. Ji Lee lui aussi était heureux depuis hier. Mais pas à cause de Taecyeon. Aujourd'hui, il aurait le droit de tenter de s'asseoir. Elfie ne voulait pas refroidir ses ardeurs, mais elle pensait qu'il ne devrait pas se réjouir trop vite. Le fait de se lever après l'opération et le traumatisme qu'il avait subi ne serait pas une partie de plaisir ! Enfin, autant le laisser savourer tant qu'il le pouvait !

« - Aujourd'hui ma famille vient. Tâche de bien te comporter ! Ma mère n'acceptera pas ton comportement ! Et attention, il ne vaut mieux pas la mettre en colère… Elle arrive encore à m'effrayer moi même !  
- Mais, ta mère ne m'a rien fait ! Pourquoi serai-je désagréable avec elle ?  
- Parce que moi je t'ai fait quelque chose ?!  
- Peut-être… »

« De plus en plus débile celui-là » pensa t-elle

Deux petits coups furent frappé à la porte. C'était sa mère et sa sœur. Elles s'embrassèrent toutes les trois avec chaleur.

« - Papa n'est pas là ?  
- Non, il travaille aujourd'hui.  
- Ah, d'accord. Sinon vous allez bien toutes les deux ?  
- Oui, SUPER. BON ! Elfie, tu sais que je te déteste ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé de venir HIER ! Moi aussi je voulais voir TEACYEON ! »

Sa sœur était verte de jalousie. Mais elle était tout de même contente pour elle.

« - Oh, Maman tu as vu, Elfie a un voisin de chambre ! Bonjour, moi c'est Laurie !  
- Bonjour, je m'appelle Ji Lee.  
- Pas trop dur de supporter ma sœur ?

Sa sœur avait toujours parlé à tort et à travers, mais là, elle dépassait les bornes. Après un début de combat de catch, leur mère intervint.

« - Désolée jeune homme, mes filles adorent se chamailler.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal et je m'appelle Ji Lee. »

Elles discutèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la matinée, mêlant parfois Ji Lee à leur conversation. Puis profitant du prétexte d'aller acheter un encas à la cafétéria, Elfie pris sa mère à part :

« - Maman, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
- Je t'écoute, vas-y.  
- Il y environ une semaine, Pierre m'a appelé…  
- Encore ?! Et pourquoi as-tu décroché ?  
- J'étais en train de dormir quand mon téléphone a sonné et je n'ai pas vérifié le numéro avant de répondre.  
- Mais enfin, tu sais qu'il n'y a rien de bon à tirer de ce garçon ! Avec tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir, je pensais que tu l'avais compris !  
- Mais je sais ! Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Ça me turlupine depuis une semaine…  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Et bien, il semblait paniqué et saoul ! Et j'ai bien peur qu'à ce moment-là, il conduisait.  
- Pff ! Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui !  
- Maman !  
- Que pouvons-nous y faire ? Ce garçon est un véritable danger pour lui et pour les autres ! Dorénavant, je t'interdis de répondre quand il t'appelle ! »

Incapable de dire pourquoi, Elfie n'en avait pas moins une boule à l'estomac.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapitre 16_**

Ji Lee avait fait la connaissance d'une partie de la famille d'Elfie. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, sa mère était charmante. Pendant qu'Elfie et sa mère étaient sorties pour acheter un sandwich, sa sœur, Laurie, n'avait cessé de le questionner :

« - Dis, tu le connais bien Taec' ?  
- Oui assez, c'est mon meilleur ami.  
- Ah bon ! Mais alors t'as déjà rencontré les autres membres de 2PM ?!  
- Oui, plusieurs fois !  
- La vache ! Et ils sont tous aussi beaux en vrai ?  
- Bah, j'ai pas vraiment d'idées sur le sujet… Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir… Les filles les apprécient encore plus après les avoir vu.  
- Et Junsu il est sympa? Tu le connais ? Et G.D ? Et les 2NE1 ? »

Elle avait passé en revue tout le Show business coréen ! Par moment, elle l'avait fixé comme si elle cherchait où elle avait bien pu l'apercevoir. Il avait paniqué, mais finalement elle n'avait rien dit. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé comment il en était arrivé à devenir ami avec Taecyeon, il sut parfaitement quoi répondre. En effet, il s'était attendu à cette question depuis la veille. Bizarrement, Elfie ne lui avait rien demandé. Il faut dire qu'elle était tellement excitée d'avoir vu l'un des membres des 2PM dans sa chambre, qu'elle en avait certainement oublié tout le reste. Au final, Elfie et sa mère vinrent mettre fin à son interrogatoire. Elle raccompagna sa famille jusqu'à la sortie et le prévint qu'au retour elle s'arrêterait saluer Tatie.  
Elle était partie depuis une demi-heure et il commençait à trouver le temps long.

« - Mais où sont passées ces satanées infirmières ! »

Depuis son réveil, il attendait impatiemment qu'on le fasse asseoir. Une demi-heure passa encore, sans que personne ne vienne. A bout, il décida de ne pas les attendre.

« - Puisque le médecin est ok, je peux bien me débrouiller seul ! «

Se redresser fut déjà une véritable épreuve. Heureusement, la veille, les aides-soignants avaient ôté cette chose horrible qui suspendait sa jambe en l'air. Il du finalement s'aider de la commande mécanique du lit pour arriver à redresser le buste. Il bascula ses jambes sur le côté, les laissant pendre mollement dans le vide. La tête lui tournait et son corps l'élançait.

« - Aja ! Fighting ! Tu vas y arriver ! »

Il poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses bras endoloris, oubliant son plâtre. Il se mit péniblement debout, en essayant de ne pas s'appuyer sur sa jambe plâtrée. A peine s'était-il mit debout qu'il le regretta. C'était comme si des milliers de lames transperçaient son corps épuisé. Il chancela, tentant de garder l'équilibre en se raccrochant au bord du lit. Le fauteuil n'était pas si loin. Cependant, les quelques pas qui le séparaient de celui-ci lui semblaient infranchissables. Sa jambe valide commençait à faiblir. Le retour inopiné d'Elfie le surpris et il oscilla dangereusement. Il fit Elfit courir vers lui et essayer de le rattraper en appuyant ses mains sur son torse mais elle ne fit qu'amortir sa chute. La douleur qu'il ressentit à cet instant fut pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître. Il en oublia même Elfie écrasée sous lui.

« - Ji Lee, Tu me fais mal !  
- Désolé…  
- Faut que tu bouges !  
- Je ne peux pas… »

Au bout d'un moment, la douleur reflua. Il prit alors conscience de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Au lieu de rouler sur le côté, il ne fit que se surélevé légèrement à la force des bras.

« - Ca va Elfie ?  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi ?  
- Maintenant, oui ! Ca va même très bien ! » Dit-il un sourire canaille aux lèvres.

« - Bouge de là, sale PERVERS !  
- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas crier ? Me frapper de tes petits poings musclés ? »

Il la vit prendre son souffle, s'apprêtant à hurler.

« - Aux grand maux, les grands remèdes ! »

Il se lassa tomber de tout son poids sur elle, lui coupant le souffle et l'empêchant ainsi de crier. Leurs deux corps étroitement collés l'un à l'autre fit bouillir son sang. Il sentait ses formes féminines se presser contre son corps musculeux. Elle lui correspondait parfaitement. Elle le regardait, ses lèvres roses et humides entrouvertes, comme un appel au baiser. Il ne put résister. Il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Il prit son temps, il titilla, mordilla… Ses lèvres venaient happer les siennes. Lorsqu'il aventura sa langue dans sa bouche chaude et parfumée, elle répondit à son baiser en fermant les yeux. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux se laissant aller à la passion. Ils continuèrent ainsi à s'embrasser, serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le sol.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapitre 17_**

Elfie, les paupières encore closes, savourait le baiser de Ji Lee… Jamais elle n'aurait cru finir un jour sur le sol, embrassée par le patient qui partageait sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle le sentit relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle en désunissant leurs lèvres. La tête encore embrumée de passion, Elfie ne vit pas tout de suite que son compagnon avait perdu, dans le « feu de l'action », une partie de ses bandages. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçu, il plaqua aussitôt les mains sur son visage. Bien qu'elle n'ait fait qu'entrevoir rapidement ses traits, elle fut surprise par sa réaction.

« Pourquoi se cache t-il ? A-t-il mal ? »

Sans comprendre pourquoi, la réaction de Ji Lee la vexa… Pourquoi, alors qu'ils venaient de s'embrasser, se cachait-il d'elle ? Avait-il peur qu'à cause de ses blessures elle le repousse ? C'était vraiment mal la connaître ! Il se releva très péniblement, laissant Elfie au sol, les mains toujours plaquées sur son visage…

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Pourquoi caches-tu ton visage ?  
- Hm, je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Je dois être dans un sale état, je préfère que tu ne me vois pas comme ça !  
- N'importe quoi ! Allez arrête de jouer ta vierge effarouchée ! J'ai vu pire, j'en suis sure ! »

Elfie voulait vraiment voir comment était Ji Lee. Après tout, elle venait tout de même de l'embrasser. Elle venait d'embrasser quelqu'un dont le visage lui était presque totalement inconnu. Voir ses traits devint alors pour Elfie primordial. Il fallait qu'elle sache !

« - Allez ! Montre-moi à quoi tu ressembles ! C'est mon droit le plus strict !  
- Quel droit ? Juste parce qu'on s'est embrassé tu penses avoir des droits sur moi ?  
- Ji Lee…  
- Quoi ?  
- Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? Je t'assure, peu importe à quoi tu ressembles… Je.. T'aime bien, tu sais et…  
- Et quoi ? Bref, tu veux bien aller chercher une infirmière ?  
- Mais…  
- Elfie ! Fin de la discussion ! »

« Fin de la discussion » répéta t-elle en le singeant.

Elle se dirigea vers le local infirmier, les avertit, et tenta de trouver Tatie. Elle avait vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Cependant, elle trouva place vide au fumoir. Elle remonta dépitée, le moral dans les chaussettes. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre Ji Lee était à nouveau allongé sur son lit, un masque noir et blanc cachant sa bouche et son nez.

« - C'est nouveau cet accoutrement ?  
- Non, mais les infirmières m'ont enlevés mes pansements, je peux donc le remettre. J'ai… Hm… J'adore porter ce type d'accessoires.  
- Vraiment ? Enfin… Après tout c'est ton choix… » dit-elle sèchement.

« - Elfie…  
- Oui ?  
- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure… Je n'aurai pas dû réagir ainsi, mais j'ai pris peur et j'ai paniqué.  
- Peur de quoi ?  
- Eh bien… Euh… Peur de quoi ? Peur que… Peur c'est tout ! Peur de ne pas te plaire ! Oui, voilà c'est ça.  
- N'importe quoi… Tu sais, un jour ou l'autre je vais bien finir par te voir… Tes réactions sont stupides !  
- Attends que je cicatrise !  
- Mais… C'est DEBILE… J'vais pas continuer comme ça sans même savoir qui tu es ! »

« Avec ou sans ton accord, je réussirai bien à voir à quoi tu ressembles ! Parole D'Elfie ! »

S'ensuivit une véritable chasse au trésor ! Dès que Ji Lee partait pour un examen ou autre, Elfie fouillait le moindre recoin de cette chambre. Elle avait manipulé son portable dans tous les sens, espérant trouver une photo de lui, choux blanc ! Elle n'avait pas le code pour accéder aux fichiers contenus à l'intérieur. Elle se mit ensuite à la recherche d'un portefeuille, contenant forcément une carte d'identité, ou même une carte de bibliothèque. N'importe quoi qui aurait pu avoir une photo ! Mais là encore, mauvaise pioche. Ji Lee prenait toujours son portefeuille avec lui, où qu'il aille. Elle avait même tenté d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains pendant qu'il était à l'intérieur, espérant le surprendre sans son masque ! Evidemment, la porte était fermée !

« - Je n'ai plus qu'une solution ! »


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapitre 18_**

Depuis leur baiser, Ji Lee était sur ses gardes ! Il avait remarqué le comportement étrange d'Elfie. Elle le regardait sans arrête, comme si elle cherchait à voir à travers son masque. Pour lui aussi la situation était difficile. Il aurait aimé parler de sa véritable identité à Elfie, mais son producteur lui avait très clairement interdit. Que faire ? Désobéir ? Impossible… Mais il voyait bien qu'il blessait Elfie en se comportant ainsi… Même si elle ne connaissait pas la vérité, elle se doutait de quelque chose c'était évident. Étant donné la situation, ils n'avaient plus jamais abordé le sujet du baiser. Chacun faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et pourtant… Certes, ce n'était pas son premier baiser, loin de là, mais avec Elfie il avait cru que son corps se consumait. S'il n'avait pas été en si mauvaise état, il l'aurait certainement prise là par terre ! Plus rien n'était rationnel dès qu'il s'agissait d'Elfie ! De leur rencontre à aujourd'hui, tout s'était dérouler en dépit du bon sens. Pour couronner le tout il avait vu débarquer Miko. Bien qu'il l'adore, elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en parler. Mais bien évidemment, il du tout de même s'expliquer. Il lui raconta tout et à sa mine réprobatrice il comprit très vite qu'elle ne cautionnait pas son comportement.

« - Miko ! Tu ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas le choix !  
- On a toujours le choix ! Comment crois-tu qu'elle se sentira quand elle l'apprendra ?  
- Et bien, en fait… Je ne sais pas encore si je vais lui en parler…  
- Tu veux dire que… Tu comptes partir sans rien lui dire ?! Vraiment, parfois tu as beau être mon meilleur ami… Tu me déçois… »

Il dû lui faire promettre de ne rien dire à Elfie. Bien que contre, elle pensait de toute façon que c'était à lui de lui en parler et non à elle. Elle promit donc…  
Bien lui en prit ! Lorsque Miko descendit s'acheter un café, il vit Elfie, les yeux brillants, la suivre aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle réapparu la mine défaite, il fut rassurer. Il pouvait faire confiance à Miko. Même si la culpabilité l'assaillait, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. La seule chose positive était qu'il pouvait maintenant passer du lit au fauteuil et y rester plusieurs heures d'affilées sans avoir l'impression d'être passé dans le tambour d'une machine à laver. Presque deux semaines étaient passées depuis son arrivée ici. Son producteur avait invoqué des problèmes de santé pour excuser son absence, sans bien sur évoquer l'accident. D'ici un peu moins d'un mois, il pourrait partir. Cette idée bien qu'elle fut plaisante, lui serrait le cœur. Il n'osait pas s'avouer la raison de ce sentiment. Pourtant…

Il continuait à porter ces masques gênants jour et nuit. Il était sans cesse sur ses gardes. Même pour manger, il ne l'ôtait pas. Ces masques étaient pourvus d'une petite fente et il y glissait sa fourchette. Il se demandait bien dans quel autre type de circonstances, on pouvait porter ce genre d'accessoires.

La journée passa lentement… Elfie ne lui parlait quasiment pas. Elle dessinait, ou encore surfait sur internet. Vint enfin l'heure du dîner, puis de l'appel rituel de sa mère. Il lit un peu, puis fatigué de sa journée passée à ne rien faire, il s'endormit.


	19. Chapter 19

**[Pour quelques gouttes de pluie]**

Chapitre I

Une page se tourne...

Enfin… J'avais réussi… Après tant de travail, de sacrifices… J'avais enfin atteint mon but ! Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez cette sensation, ou plutôt cette déferlante d'émotions qui vous submerge lorsque votre rêve abouti. C'est un instant à la fois magique et terrifiant. C'est une fin et un commencement ! C'est…

« - _Scarlette ! Scarlette ! Bouge-toi ! T'es pas la seule à vouloir jeter un œil au panneau d'affichage !_

- _ Oh… Oui, pardon. Vas-y, passe Tony._

- _ Alors ? Ça donne quoi pour toi ?_

- _Je suis acceptée ! JE SUIS ACCEPTÉE ! Oh Mon Dieu ! Je pars en Éthiopie !_

- _Oui… Enfin, à part toi, tout le monde le savait déjà… C'est la première fois en six ans que je te vois sans un cours à la main…_

- _Arrête ! Je ne suis pas si ennuyeuse… Si ? _

- _Si. Sauf quand tu en as un coup dans le nez !_

- _Chien. Bon alors, et toi, tu m'accompagnes au bout du monde ?_

- _Si ce que dit ce bout de papier est juste… Alors… Oui !_ »

S'en est suivi, la pire cuite de ma vie. Certes, j'avais besoin de décompresser, mais là… J'étais carrément à plat, voire aplatie. Vous devez vous demander en quoi le fait de partir en Éthiopie me rend si euphorique ? J'aurais peut-être dû commencer par là. Donc comme vous l'aurez compris, je m'appelle Scarlette, j'ai 24 ans et, je peux l'affirmer désormais, je suis fraîchement dotée d'un diplôme bi-cursus Architecte – Ingénieur. Et ce diplôme est mon pass V.I.P direction l'Éthiopie. J'ai été acceptée, il y a plusieurs mois, sous réserve d'obtention de mon diplôme, dans un programme de développement pour l'Éthiopie. Je pars six mois pour me charger de la conceptualisation et de la mise en place de systèmes hydrauliques. En gros, il faut que je me débrouille avec trois bouts de ficelle et un tuyau pour approvisionner en eau potable un village de deux cent habitants. Avoir de l'eau potable à disposition toute l'année serait une avancée formidable pour ce village affligé de sècheresse et de famine. Situé au sud du district de Jimma Geneti, la mise en place de ce dispositif sera loin d'être aisé… Mais j'ai toujours adoré les défis !

Nous sommes une dizaine à aimer ce genre de défis à priori. Je sais déjà qu'il y aura un autre ingénieur, Tony, deux médecins et un infirmier… Et si j'ai bien compris, une journaliste nous suivra aussi dans notre périple au bout du monde. Et bien évidemment, Lowrens, le représentant de l'organisation humanitaire à l'origine de ce projet nous accompagne. Il fera à la fois office de coordinateur et de guide. C'est un vrai baroudeur, il vit la majeur partie du temps en Afrique et ne rentre en occident que pour refaire le plein en ressources matérielles, financières et… Humaines. Il m'a fait forte impression… Et pas uniquement à cause de son physique plus qu'attrayant. La copie conforme de Hugh Jackman dans Austrialia… Vous voyez le genre ? J'en suis restée bouche-bée… et langue pendante. Mais… Passons. Tout ça pour dire qu'il a un sacré charisme et que je pars en confiance. Pour le reste de notre joyeuse bande, je suis dans le flou total… Oui, dans le flou, c'est bien ça. Je n'ai carrément pas les yeux en face des trous après cette mémorable orgie d'alcool en tous genres. Et dire que je m'envole demain à 8h10 pour sept heures de vol direction la capitale Addis-Abeda. Adieu Paris ! Je pars !

Bien sûr, je suis heureuse, je concrétise un rêve. Mais il y a néanmoins des conséquences moins réjouissantes à mon départ. Comme laisser ma petite sœur seule pendant six mois. D'accord ce n'est plus une enfant, elle a vingt ans et est capable de s'en sortir sans que je sois collée à ses basques. Néanmoins, nous sommes tellement proches que son absence va certainement me filer le bourdon de temps en temps. Nous partageons un appartement du CROUS dans le onzième arrondissement et même si souvent les fins de mois sont difficiles nous sommes loin d'être malheureuses ! Nos parents nous ont poussés à faire des études et je suis tellement fière d'avoir exaucé leurs rêves. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir l'annoncer à ma mère… Malheureusement, ma mère est décédée d'un cancer du sein il y a plusieurs années. Je crois que mon père n'a pas supporté sa disparition et qu'il s'est simplement laissé sombrer. Six mois après ma mère, mon père est mort d'un accident de voiture en rentrant du travail. J'arrive à en parler avec ce qui peut vous sembler du détachement, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps de les pleurer. Ma sœur n'avait que quinze ans à l'époque et moi dix-neuf. J'ai tout pris en charge. Je m'abrutissais de travail, de démarches, de tâches ménagères, pour ne pas avoir à penser, à ressentir. C'est la première fois depuis leurs disparitions que je me laisse aller à penser à eux longuement. Habituellement, dès que ma gorge commence à se serrer, je verrouille le sujet dans mon esprit et l'enfouis tout au fond, dans un coin sombre.

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus à courir, j'ai atteint mon objectif et la serrure de mon coffre secret se fissure. Tout comme mon cœur. Ils me manquent tant. J'aimerais tellement partager tout ça avec eux. Les sanglots m'étouffent à moitié malgré mon envie de les réprimer. Enfermée dans ma bulle, je n'entends pas la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Mais je sens deux bras chauds et confortables me rassurer.

« - _Là, ça va aller. C'est normal, fallait que ça sorte… C'est bon… Vas-y… Je suis là._

- _Laureen…_

- _Chut, pleure !_ »

Lorsque je me réveille, le visage chiffonné, je constate que Laureen, ma sœur c'est endormie une jambe par-dessus les miennes, comme lorsque plus jeune, elle venait se glisser en douce dans mon lit après un cauchemar.

« - _Hey… Ma petite Loutre._

- _Hum… ?_

- _Merci. D'être restée._

- _N'importe quoi… Evidemment que je suis restée, patate ! En plus tu pars dans moins de dix heures. Et puis, j'en profite ! Tu es bien plus moelleuse que n'importe quel oreiller !_

- _Sale peste ! Dis tout de suite que je suis grosse !_

- _Bah… T'es loin d'être une sylphide…_

- _Han ! Saloperie ! Prends-ça, maigrichonne !_ »

S'en est suivi une bataille, plutôt ratée, de polochons.

Après cette épique retour en enfance, Laureen et moi avons fini de boucler mon unique, mais néanmoins énorme valise. Après le moment fatidique de la pesée de la dite valise sur notre balance Hello Kitty, j'étais fin prête. Malgré notre gaieté feinte, nos cœurs étaient serrés. Nous allions être séparées pendant six mois. Certes, skype serait l'un de nos plus fidèles amis mais ce serait différent. Après avoir regardé pour la millième fois Coffee Prince, nous étions parties nous coucher, ensemble, pour notre dernière nuit entre filles. Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à dormir. Je me suis répétée mentalement tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour être sûre de ne rien oublier. Puis j'ai pensé à Laureen, à cette jeune adolescente qui a perdu tous ses repères à l'âge de quinze ans mais qui a réussi à avancer, à se passionner. Elle veut devenir chef de projet dans le domaine du luxe et notamment de la cosmétique. Elle est en école de commerce et apprend le coréen. Elle rêve de travailler pour une entreprise franco-coréenne comme Erborian et de s'installer à Séoul. Depuis des années, elle me fait partager sa passion pour la culture sud-coréenne. Je suis loin d'être au point, mais je sais déjà que j'adore la nourriture coréenne ! Elle fait ce qu'elle aime, elle est équilibrée… Je sens qu'il est temps que je la laisse s'envoler. Que je la laisse vivre. Elle est prête et je devrais l'être aussi. Mais même si je n'ai jamais été croyante je n'ai pu m'empêcher de formuler une petite prière à un Dieu Inconnu :

« -_ Prenez soin d'elle._ »


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapitre 20_**

Vous connaissez cette sensation ? Lorsque vous dormez mais qu'une angoisse sourde vous noue la gorge ? C'est ce que ressentait Joon à cet instant. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il savait que quelque chose clochait. La bouche sèche, il allait ouvrir les paupières, lorsqu'un cri étouffé le réveilla totalement !

« - Lee… Joon… »

Son pire cauchemar se réalisait, simplement il n'était pas endormi ! Elfie était penchée au-dessus de lui, son masque dans la main, les yeux écarquillés. Elle le regardait d'une façon si surprise, qu'il se demanda un instant si ses cicatrices ne le défiguraient pas totalement ! Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire… Les mensonges, la dissimulation… L'expression d'Elfie changea, de surprise elle devint colère !

« - Mais… Pourquoi ? Tu…  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…  
- Pardon ? Et je crois quoi au juste ? Que tu n'es qu'un sale petit merdeux prétentieux, qui pour ne pas avoir à se coltiner une fan hystérique a joué à me mentir ? Tu me prends pour une abrutie ?  
- Mais non ! Elfie, il m'était interdit de te dire la vérité… Ji Hoon, pensait que c'était mieux ainsi.  
- Ji Hoon ? Tu parles de Rain là ? Non mais, sur quelle planète je suis ! Je dois être en train de rêver ! Mais bon sang, je comprends mieux ton petit manège ! Et pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Je ne l'aurai dit à personne ! Tu peux me faire confiance !  
- Comment ? On se connaît depuis à peine une semaine !  
- Pardon… Tu… Enfin, je pensais que… Après le baiser…  
- Tu pensais quoi ? Qu'on allait se marier ? Franchement, Elfie !  
- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale…  
- Oui, je sais. Excuse-moi.  
- Oh mais bien sûr que NON ! Tu sais, je ne suis pas la petite fille naïve que tu sembles croire ! Tu t'imagines parfait et inoubliable ?  
- Elfie…  
- Ferme là ! A partir de maintenant, je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole !  
- Oui… Je pense que c'est le mieux à faire… »

Il l'avait vu faire demi-tour et s'allonger en lui tournant le dos. Depuis, il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir blessé Elfie. Mais… Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Depuis qu'il se cachait sous cet affreux masque, il avait réfléchi. Cependant, aucune solution ne lui était apparue. Après qu'il se serait rétabli, il retournerait chez lui, en Corée, c'était stupide de commencer quelque chose avec Elfie. De plus sa passion, sa vie l'empêchait de côtoyer une femme. Il déclencherait l'hystérie des fans et qui plus est Elfie était étrangère. Cette situation ne serait jamais acceptée. Et comment être ensemble en vivant à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Au final, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait d'être dur avec elle. Elle ne voulait plus lui parler, et il serait ainsi plus facile pour lui de garder ses distances… Enfin, il l'espérait. Elfie l'attirait tant qu'il doutait de ses bonnes résolutions. Malgré leurs différences culturelles, elle le hantait. Son sourire, sa joie de vivre malgré les difficultés, son caractère bien trempé ! Il l'adorait. L'aube pointait à l'horizon, et Joon ressassait les événements de la nuit. Elfie, toujours endormie, s'était tournée dans sa direction dans son sommeil. Il avait remarqué ses joues humides d'avoir pleuré. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Pour se changer les idées, il repensa aux bonnes nouvelles que lui avaient annoncées le médecin. Ses plâtres lui seraient retirés dans deux ou trois semaines et il pourrait alors entamer sa rééducation. Mais guérir signifiait aussi partir et ne plus jamais revoir Elfie. Il en était là de ses pensées, lorsqu'Elfie gémit dans son sommeil. Elle semblait souffrir. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le regard vitreux. Elle se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain les mains crispées sur le ventre. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à destination et vomit sur le sol de la chambre. Coincé sur son lit, Joon s'assit difficilement. Il se leva lentement et allait s'approcher à cloche pied, lorsqu'elle l'en empêcha :

« - Ne t'approche pas de moi !  
- Elfie, je veux simplement t'aider.  
- Ton aide tu peux te la mettre où je pense ! »

Elle se remit droite et marcha vers la salle de bain, lorsqu'elle chancela dangereusement. Il s'avança le plus rapidement qu'il le put et la réceptionna au creux de ses bras. Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux, contenant difficilement ses larmes :

« - Pourquoi ? Je n'aurai jamais rien dit... Je pensais que, même si tu n'étais pas autant attiré par moi que moi je le suis par toi… Enfin, je pensais que tu m'appréciais, ou du moins que tu me faisais un peu confiance…  
- Elfie… »

Elle perdit connaissance… Au même moment les infirmières entrèrent. Elles s'occupèrent d'Elfie essayant de rassurer Joon.

« - Son traitement est assez lourd… Elle a du mal à le supporter, mais il n'y a rien de grave. »

Il se rassit dans son lit avec l'aide d'un aide-soignant et se traita à nouveau de salop.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapitre 21_**

« - Quel temps pourri ! » Remarqua Elfie.

Elle se dit à cet instant que le temps gris et maussade s'harmonisait parfaitement avec son humeur. Depuis une semaine maintenant, une atmosphère glaciale régnait entre Joon et elle. Ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, du moins Elfie ignorait toutes les tentatives de son voisin. Elle était passé maître dans l'art d'occulter totalement sa présence. Et pourtant… Jamais faire semblant ne lui avait paru si dur. Il lui était très pénible de feindre de ne pas lui prêter attention. Surtout depuis que les médecins avaient remplacé le plâtre de Joon par une attelle. Il pouvait donc désormais se déplacer en claudiquant. Le voir retrouver ses forces, sa vitalité ne faisait que le rendre de plus en plus attirant. Malgré sa rancœur, Elfie devait fournir de gros efforts de volonté, pour détourner le regard. Plus encore lorsque revenant d'un quelconque examen, il déambulait torse nu et en sueur de la chambre à la salle de bains attenante. Depuis quelques jours, Elfie se demandait s'il ne jouait pas volontairement avec ses nerfs ! Elle tentait difficilement de contenir l'envie irrépressible qu'elle avait de lui lacérer le visage ! Certes, elle avait repoussé toutes ses tentatives de réconciliation… Mais il l'avait mérité ! Et puis voilà que Monsieur, en retour faisait abstraction de sa présence et jouait le joli cœur avec tout ce qui portait un jupon ! TOUT LE MONDE SAUF ELLE ! Elle l'avait énormément de mal à faire le lien entre ce Joon et celui qui l'avait embrassé… Lorsqu'il tentait d'obtenir quelque chose du personnel soignant à force de charme et cajoleries, Elfie avait l'impression de se retrouver sur un plateau de TV en plein show… Tous les membres féminins de l'hôpital, du plus grand professeur à l'infirmière en passant par les femmes de ménage, TOUTES ne parlaient que du beau jeune homme de la 108.

« - C'est parce qu'elles ne le connaissent PAS ! Un vrai tyran manipulateur et narcissique ! »

Entendre chanter ses louanges, le voir séduire tout ce qui passait à sa porter, agaçait prodigieusement Elfie. A grand coup de fusain, elle barbouilla sa feuille, rageuse. En entendant frapper à la porte, elle releva la tête :

« - Entrez ! »

Une belle jeune fille, très petite aux cheveux noirs corbeau pénétra dans la chambre. Elle semblait un peu apeurée et ses grands yeux noirs semblaient chercher quelque chose.

« - ANNA ! » s 'écria alors Elfie.

Elle se rua dans les bras de la nouvelle venue. Anna… Sa meilleure amie ! Celle-ci avait déménagé voilà deux ans, aux Etats-Unis à cause de la profession de son père. Malgré le téléphone et internet, Anna manquait beaucoup à Elfie et vice-versa. C'était un véritable miracle de la voir apparaître dans sa chambre.

« - Anna, comme je suis contente de te voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu restes longtemps ?!  
-Mon père est en voyage d'affaire, et je l'ai menacé de fuguer avec son homme de ménage si jamais il refusait que je l'accompagne ! Je voulais tellement te voir et c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer ! Malheureusement, je repars demain !  
- Oh Anna ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! »

Les deux amies savourèrent leurs retrouvailles jusqu'au moment où Joon fit son entrée ! Anna resta coite, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Non qu'elle s'intéressa aux idols asiatiques, non… Elle était simplement sous le choc de l'apparition d'un Joon torse nu, dégoulinant de sueur, un sourire canaille aux lèvres. Pff… Vraiment quel prétentieux ! On l'aurait dit tout droit sorti d'une pub pour un gel doche ! Ils ne connaissaient pas la pudeur, ni même les T-shirts en Corée ? Depuis quelques jours, il ne cessait de se trimballer à moitié nu ! A croire qu'il avait des tendances exhibitionnistes !

« - Anna ! ANNA ! ANNA ALLO ?! Ici la terre !  
-Euh… Oui ? Hein ?!  
- Ferme ta bouche, tu baves… !  
- Ah… Qui est-ce ?  
- Oh… Un crétin.  
- Ah bah ! Un crétin appétissant…  
- Personnellement, je ne le crois pas comestible… Il me file la nausée !  
- ELFIE ! »

Elfie avait fait exprès d'élever la voix pour se faire entendre de Joon. Ce gros nigaud méritait de se faire remettre les idées en place ! Celui-ci loin de se sentir vexé, approcha des deux jeunes filles en claudiquant, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Alors Elfie, tu ne me présentes pas cette beauté ?

Plaît-il ? Il ose… Le porc, le goujat, le butor, le… Le… Le GROS NAZE ! Elfie cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites et que de la fumée allait s'échapper de ses oreilles. Voilà que ce Casanova à deux balles, après l'avoir embrassé (et pas n'importe quel baiser !) puis l'avoir ignoré, CE POURCEAU draguait sa meilleure amie ! Si c'était pour lui tenir ce discours, il aurait mieux fait de garder fermée sa grande bouche si prompte à offrir des sourires charmeurs à la moindre femelle !

« - Non. Je ne te présenterai rien ni personne… Anna allons boire un café !  
- Oh… Euh.. Je… Je viens d'en boire un… Bonjour ! Si Eflie ne connaît plus les bonnes manières, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je me présente, je m'appelle Anna ! »

La traitresse ! Elfie se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour contenir sa rage et son envie impérieuse d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre !

« - Enchanté, Anna. Je m'appelle Joon, pour te servir ! »

Elfie ne savait si elle devait rire ou pleurer ! Rire de la tentative de drague pitoyable de Joon ou pleurer de colère ! Ses doigts la démangeaient ! Une furieuse envie de lui arracher les intestins pour l'étrangler avec la tenaillait ! Ce Don Juan merdique, ce coureur de jupon complètement stupide, ce sale porc échevelé ! Il osait faire du gringue à sa meilleure amie ! ET DEVANT ELLE !  
Elfie toujours assise sur son lit voyait les deux traites pactiser ! Elle était arrivée à bout de ses limites, quand il replaça une des mèches d'Anna derrière son oreille. Très calmement, Elfie se leva, se dirigea vers la table à roulette, se saisit du broc d'eau et se planta devant Joon :

« - Hey ! Joon !  
- Oui.. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se trouva noyé sous le contenu de la carafe ! Loin d'être surpris ou en colère, il regarda Elfie droit dans les yeux et lui sourit d'un air satisfait ! Même si Elfie jubilait du tour qu'elle venait de lui jouer, une petite voix en elle lui souffla qu'elle venait de perdre la partie…


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapitre 22_**

Son plan avait fonctionné comme sur des roulettes ! Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il tentait d'attirer l'attention d'Elfie ! Il avait essayé en lui parlant, elle l'avait rembarré. Il avait vainement tenté de la rendre jalouse en charmant d'autres filles, elle n'avait fait que le regarder avec dédain. Il avait voulu la séduire en s'exhibant à moitié nu et là encore, ça n'avait pas été très concluant… Alors lorsqu'il avait vu entrer la meilleure amie d'Elfie, une idée de génie (xD) lui était apparue ! Il allait l'énerver en draguant Anna ! Et ça avait marché au-delà de ses espérances… Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de prendre de l'eau sur la tête ! Anna avait poussé un petit cri, mais lui avait souri ! Après cet incident, Elfie avait fui la chambre et son amie l'avait suivie. Et maintenant, il attendait avec impatience son retour ! Elle ne lui échapperait plus ! Certes, c'est lui qui avait tenu à mettre de la distance entre eux… Mais ses bonnes résolutions avaient fondu comme neige au soleil… Elle lui manquait alors qu'ils vivaient quotidiennement dans la même chambre ! Elle avait si bien respecté son vœu de silence qu'il en devenait fou !  
Au bout d'une heure, Elfie apparut enfin. Elle se glissa dans la chambre, refusant obstinément de le regarder. Joon n'en revenait pas ! Elle faisait comme si rien n'avait changé ! Elle ouvrit son armoire et commença à ranger ses affaires, repliant un pull, un t-shirt… Hors de lui, Joon se leva et se dirigea vers elle en boitant. Il se plaça derrière elle et claqua la porte du placard :

« - Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de faire du rangement ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Elfie ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi !  
- Parce que tu en as décidé ainsi ? Je devrai t'obéir ? I peine une semaine, je n'étais même pas assez bien pour que tu me dises ton vrai prénom, et aujourd'hui tu veux discuter avec moi ? Laisse-moi rire…  
- Elfie ! Tu sais ce que je veux dire… Tout à l'heure, tu étais… Jalouse !  
- Pff ! Jalouse ? MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Moi ? Jalouse !  
- Alors pourquoi m'avoir renversé toute cette eau sur la tête ?  
- Je ne voulais pas que tu poses tes sales pattes sur Anna !  
- Oh vraiment ? Dans ce cas, tu as bien fait… Vu la douceur de ses cheveux… Ses grands yeux émerveillés, ses lèvres humides… Si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté, je ne me serai certainement pas contenté de lui caresser les cheveux… »

Elfie leva la main, s'apprêtant à le gifler à toute volée. Avant même d'avoir pu le frapper, il se saisit de sa main et l'emprisonna au-dessus de sa tête. Bloquée, acculée contre la porte de son armoire, Elfie ne pouvait esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il lut la rage, la colère mais aussi la souffrance dans ses yeux. Il ne sut ni quand, ni comment, mais Joon se pencha et leurs bouches s'unirent en un tendre baiser. Il y mit toute sa douceur, tout son amour ? Oui, son amour pour elle. De sa main libre, il caressa sa joue veloutée, prolongeant le moment. Il se recula doucement, admirant le visage d'Elfie, sa bouche entrouverte et gonflée de baisers, ses yeux clos… Elle était magnifique !

« - Pardonne-moi…  
- Joon…  
- Mian hae… »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, alternant passion, tendresse, douceur et force… Il avait connu d'autres femmes, il n'allait pas mentir, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti se besoin de protéger sa partenaire, de l'entourer, de ne pas… La quitter… Il ne savait pas, et ne voulait pas penser à la tournure que prendraient les choses. Il espéra simplement qu'Elfie n'aurait pas à en souffrir plus tard. Pour le moment, il la serra dans ses bras, son visage tout contre son cœur.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapitre 23_**

Elfie était heureuse, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Une semaine était passé depuis sa réconciliation avec Joon. Depuis, elle vivait sur un petit nuage ! Elle s'était confiée à sa sœur, en qui elle avait toute confiance ! Celle-ci avait d'abord voué Joon au diable pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, puis quand elle avait vu la joie évidente de sa sœur, elle avait révisé son jugement. Du moins, le réservait-elle à plus tard… Oh, bien sûr, Joon était toujours agaçant, toujours à la titiller à la moindre occasion… Mais leurs chamailleries finissaient immanquablement par un baiser, une caresse… Elfie se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, elle se sentait choyée. Malgré leur relation et leur rencontre récente, elle avait une confiance aveugle en Joon. Enfin aveugle jusqu'à un certain point… Il n'empêche qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi pleinement…Complète ? Comme si elle était enfin entière ! Bien qu'elle ait décidé de vivre l'instant présent sans se poser de question, les jours qui passaient assombrissait son bonheur. Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, il rentrerait chez lui. Il partirait à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle. Elfie n'était pas naïve, son départ signifiait la fin de leur histoire. Il ne pouvait pas rester, elle ne pouvait pas partir… Dans ses conditions, elle s'était faite une raison, et avait tenté de préparer son cœur. Elle espérait pouvoir se dire plus tard, « quels merveilleux souvenirs ». Cependant, elle était loin de penser ainsi. Elle savait que son départ serait un véritable déchirement. Comme s'ils avaient passé un accord tacite, ni elle, ni lui n'abordait ce sujet délicat. Et que dire finalement ? L'un comme l'autre savait qu'aucune issue n'était possible. Elle avait donc signé un contrat amoureux à durée déterminée ! Et bien ! Elle vivrait ces derniers jours à fond ! Joon se déplaçait maintenant avec ses béquilles et pouvait tenir debout quasiment toute la journée. Elle avait donc prévu de s'offrir une journée avec lui, loin de l'hôpital ! Pour cela, elle avait manigancé, avec l'aide des infirmières, en demandant pour Joon et elle une permission d'une journée. Elle comptait l'emmener visiter Paris ! Il lui avait confié n'y être jamais allé et n'avoir pas eu le temps de visiter en raison de son accident.  
Le jour J, Elfie ne tenait plus en place. Réveillée depuis une bonne heure, elle attendait que Joon sorte de la douche. Elle trépignait d'impatience, quand la porte de la salle de bain s'entrebâilla.

« - Elfie ?! Tu peux prendre ma serviette sur le lit, je l'ai oublié !  
- Oui ! Pas de soucis j'arrive !  
- Tiens… »

Elfie se figea. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas cherché à regarder, ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps nu de Joon qui se reflétait dans le miroir. Devant la porte à moitié fermée, stoïque, hypnotisée, elle ne pouvait détourner le regard. Sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit Joon se saisit de la serviette et referma la porte. Elle se tapota la joue, espérant ainsi remettre ses idées en place.

« - Quelles fesses… »

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle l'attendit. Il sortit finalement, vêtu cette fois ci.

« - Joon, enfile un manteau et on sort !  
- Hein ?  
- Fait ce que je te dis !  
- Mais on va où ?  
- Ah ah ! Surprise ! Je te kidnappe pour la journée ! »

Ils s'habillèrent chaudement, pour faire face à l'hiver particulièrement froid. Une fois dans les transports, elle expliqua tout à Joon. Il paraissait si heureux, qu'elle sentit son estomac faire des bonds. Assis côte à côte sur des strapontins, ils passèrent le trajet jusqu'à Paris à écouter de la musique en se partageant les écouteurs. Quand les premières notes de « Good Love » des MBLAQ s'égrenèrent, Elfie entama la chorégraphie. Joon éclata de rire et se joint à elle. Et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils arrivèrent aux pieds de la tour Eiffel.

« - Je comprends pourquoi tant de gens font le déplacement pour la voir !  
- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?  
- On se sent si petit ! Comme si, ici tout était possible ! »

Au même instant la neige se mit à tomber. L'instant était tout simplement magique et Elfie avait l'impression que son cœur allait déborder. Joon la serra dans ses bras lors de la montée en ascenseur. Ils passèrent la journée, ainsi, heureux, la main dans la main à flâner. Protégés, au cœur de Paris, la ville des amoureux, Elfie oublia tout sauf Joon et son amour pour lui.


End file.
